Carlisle's Daughter
by LolaWorld
Summary: As a human, Carlisle's life was perfect. Suddenly, he was a vampire. Years later he discovers that he has a daughter. Story eventually revolves around entire Cullen family. Involves non-sexual spanking. I do not own Twilight. Thx for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle's Daughter

Chapter 1

Congratulations, it's a Girl!

Its 1801, Carlisle was walking home from the hospital. He was only days away from finishing his fourth year of residency as a doctor. He and his wife, Juliana were packing up and getting ready to move into a bigger house. They were already trying to start a family of their own. Carlisle just finished his shift; it was four in the morning. There wasn't anyone around, it was dark and cold. He walked as fast as he could; his house wasn't too far from the local hospital. He just wanted to cuddle up with his wife in their nice warm bed.

As Carlisle was only twenty feet from his home he couldn't help but feel a strange presence. There was an eerie feeling around him, his instincts told him to run. He never got the chance. It was so fast; he saw nothing but a blur. He saw nothing but did feel agonizing pain. He fell to the ground and passed out. He woke hours later resting against a man he had never met before.

"Aww, look dear brother, sleeping beauty is finally awake."

The two men laughed as Carlisle did his best to sit up. His head was pounding, his body ached, he felt drugged.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" asked Carlisle slowly.

I have been watching you for awhile now. I think you will be a great addition to our colony.

"Colony? What?" asked Carlisle, trying his best to understand.

"It will all be explained to you in due time my friend. Right now you just need to rest and then we'll get you something to eat."

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Yes, where are my manners? My name is Aro and this is my brother Caius."

CCC

Twelve years pass since Carlisle was taken from his home town. He could only remember bits and pieces. He believes he was married but not because he could remember his wife; but because he was wearing a wedding ring. He and Aro had returned to the small town. Aro was in search of others to join his colony of vampires. Carlisle walked near the home where he once lived. He looked at it with familiarity. Something was drawing him inside. He followed his instincts and quietly walked in. He could hear a young girl crying. He followed the sound to the back bedroom where he saw a young girl crying over a woman. He presumed it to be her mother.

"Excuse me dear child," said Carlisle.

The girl was startled but froze as soon as she saw Carlisle's face. There was a presence about him that presented no harm. Carlisle looked at her as if he knew her. He knew her face but he couldn't place where it was he knew her. She was petite and slender. She had long thick blond hair that curled at the ends and big chocolate brown eyes.

"How long ago did she pass?"

"About an hour ago," the girl answered.

"Where is your father?"

"My mother told me that he went missing when she was pregnant with me. They never found his body. People say he was taken by a mountain lion; but, my mom told me that she felt he was still alive. She would pray every night that he would come back home to her."

"I'm so sorry. Do you have any other family?"

Just as the young girl was about to answer Aro walked in.

"There you are! We…" Aro stopped in mid sentence when he saw the girl and her deceased mother.

"Oh my," Aro looked at Carlisle, "can you tell me why it was this house you walked into?"

"No, it was just something about it. Then I heard crying and wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help," answered Carlisle.

Aro looked at the girl, "My child, what is your name?"

"Giselle," she answered softly.

"Giselle, what a beautiful name and how old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Last question, but I want you to whisper it in my ear okay?"

"Okay."

"Did your mother ever tell you what your father's name was?"

Aro stepped close to the girl. Both Aro and Carlisle were impressed by how calm she was, neither of them frightened her. He leaned down and she whispered the name into his ear.

"Mmm, I thought so," Aro looked at Carlisle, "congratulations, it's a girl!"

"What are you talking about Aro?" Carlisle asked dumbfounded.

"Carlisle, the deceased woman in the bed was your wife Juliana. Apparently, when you joined us she was with child. That child being this beautiful girl right here, Giselle."

CCC

_**A/N: Have I caught your interest? Do you want to know what happens next? Please review. Thank you!**_


	2. First Time Father

First Time Father

Giselle has lived with Carlisle and the other Royal vampires of Italy for over six months since her mother passed away and was found alone. Carlisle was worried at first if she would be safe as the only human living with blood thirsty vampires; but, per Aro's orders, she was much too young to be turned and as a good friend to Carlisle and his maker he made it a absolute rule that Giselle was to walk freely throughout the castle and no one was to dare lay a fang on her. She was to be protected and treated like the princess Aro unconsciously turned her into. He spoiled and adored her so much so that he just became Uncle Aro. Carlisle didn't spoil her as much. He was too busy trying to learn _how_ to be the best father he could. He became a first time father suddenly and there was only so much one could learn in six months time. He had no choice but to just take things as they came. Giselle spent a lot of her time in her room or walking in the garden. In between she was being tutored for schooling by Felix. He was a school teacher when he was human.

It was a beautiful sunny day; Giselle was standing on a small platform as her personal tailor was making adjustments to one of her favorite dresses. Her tailor had to make many adjustments to all the dresses that were made for her six months prior. Giselle was only a couple of weeks shy of her thirteenth birthday. She was beginning to show signs of the turning from an adorable, angelic looking little girl into an angelically beautiful, young woman with an hour glass figure. Up to this point in time Giselle has never shown any sign of rebellion.

"I find it absolutely amazing how quickly you have grown over these past few months," said Carlisle.

"I know, isn't it wonderful? I thought I would never grow any…mmm," Giselle giggled, "never mind."

She decided she wasn't comfortable speaking with her father about how happy she was to finally have cup C size breasts. She was also becoming antsy and wanted to go anywhere other than the palace. She thought she would take the opportunity of her birthday coming up to ask for something that she really wanted more than anything. She was just about to break the ice when Carlisle broke it for her.

"Princess, I actually came up here to ask you if there was something in particular you would really want for your birthday."

"Actually, there is something I would love to do. I really want to get out of this palace more. Mama and I talked about traveling all of the time. In fact we were really close to having enough saved to travel over to Paris," she paused for a moment, "well, we did until mama got sick then all of the money went to doctors," Giselle looked down then up into her father's eyes with tears in hers, "daddy, do you think we could go to Paris and spread mama's ashes there?"

The request alone was one Carlisle could not deny to his daughter; but with the sadness in her eyes, it nearly broke his unbeating heart. Just as Carlisle was about to answer Aro walked in.

"Hello and how are two of my favorite's doing today?" asked Aro with a genuine smile.

He then took a double take when he looked at the dress Giselle was having fitted. He couldn't help but especially notice her chest.

"Dear child, you really are growing fast. It's certainly something we vampires don't get to see too often. However, I came in here for a reason. I couldn't help but overhear that you would like to go to Paris to for your birthday…."

"Aro, please, you already do too much…." Carlisle began to say.

"Shh Shh Shh, this is not what you think. I was already planning a trip just this morning with Marcus and Caius. There is a pair of twins that I have been keeping an eye on for years now. They just turned sixteen and I wanted to take a trip to Paris to check in on them. My plan is to have them join the Volturi once they turn 19."

Carlisle looked over at Giselle who was begging him by suggestion of her hands and eyes and of course mouthing the word, please, please, please.

"I don't know what your studies?"

"Well, "Giselle looked at Aro, "would it be okay if Felix came with us so I could still stay current with my studies?"

"Of course, it especially works out because Felix can double as your body guard," answered Aro.

"A bodyguard? Why do I have to have a bodyguard?" Giselle snapped.

"Giselle, watch your tone this very instant," said Carlisle sternly but softly.

Giselle immediately lowered her head and told them both she was sorry. It was the first time Carlisle ever had to raise his voice with her. She looked back up and had tears in her eyes. Carlisle didn't think he sounded that stern but maybe it was harsher than he thought. He started to feel bad for raising his voice. Aro on the other hand knew she was testing her father and gave himself a mental note to give Carlisle some parental advice later. Aro had been around for many centuries and has had his share of teenagers in and out of his life and how they have to always test authority.

CCC

The five vampires and Giselle reached Paris and took shelter with a French couple that Aro knew very well.

"Giselle, Carlisle, this is Frank and Ana. We all go back quite a long way," said Aro.

Frank and Ana found it difficult at first to be so close to Giselle and not have the option to feed on her. Within an hour she won them over with her charm and that alone made it much easier for them to resist having her for a snack.

The following morning Carlisle walked with Giselle to the town market to buy fresh eggs, bread and fruit for her breakfast. With Giselle's newer developing body into womanhood Carlisle couldn't help but notice how many of the men in the market were eyeing his little girl. He was not thrilled about this new path of fatherhood. He knew eventually it would be inevitable; the first moment he saw his daughter he knew she would grow into a beautiful woman. He just didn't think it would start so quickly.

Giselle was reaching for some fresh eggs and wasn't fully paying attention. She suddenly felt another hand reaching for the same eggs. She followed the hand up to the face. In front of her stood a boy just a couple of years older than she was. She looked into his dark brown eyes, he looked into hers.

"Excuse me, I wasn't paying attention, please, ladies first," said the boy.

"Oh, why thank you," said Giselle as she naturally batted her eyes at the cute boy.

Carlisle watched the whole thing and knew if he were human he would certainly have the beginning of a headache coming on.

"Hello, I'm Alec."

"I'm Giselle; this is my father, Carlisle."

Alec shook Carlisle's hand and gave Giselle a kiss on hers. A girl around the same age suddenly appeared.

"Alec, please hurry up, I really want to leave."

"Just a minute," Alec looked at the girl, "Jane, this is Giselle and Carlisle. Giselle and Carlisle, this is my sister Jane."

Jane gave half a smile. She wasn't near as friendly as her brother was. Alec looked lost in Giselle's eyes.

"Well, I need to go. I hope to see you again," said Alec.

"Me too," answered Giselle.

Alec paid for his set of eggs then walked off with his sister. As they walked off, Aro appeared.

"I see you two have already met the twins," said Aro.

"I suppose we have," Carlisle paused, "I am certain Giselle approves of your choice. She and Alec seemed very fond of one another already."

"That's good to hear. It'll be easier for them both to have someone around the same age."

"Why do I have the feeling that these past few months haven't given me any real preparation of what is about to come with raising a teenager?"

Aro laughed, "That's because it hasn't my friend, it hasn't…"


	3. Fatherhood is anything but easy chap 3

"I see you two have already met the twins," said Aro.

"I suppose we have," Carlisle paused, "I am certain Giselle approves of your choice. She and Alec seemed very fond of one another already."

"That's good to hear. It'll be easier for them both to have someone around the same age."

"Why do I have the feeling that these past few months haven't given me any real preparation of what is about to come with raising a teenager?"

Aro laughed, "That's because it hasn't my friend, it hasn't…"

Fatherhood is anything but Easy

Carlisle was off to hunt and wouldn't be back for a day. He was more than confident that his daughter would be kept safe under Aro's protection.

"Uncle Aro, I'm just going to go for a little walk, I promise I won't be out of ear shot," promised Gizelle.

"Alright princess, be back in an hour, dinner will be ready for you then," Aro replied.

Walking in town the young girl had many on-looking admirers; and without her father by her side, it only made the young men find enough bravery inside to approach her. One in particular came up to her and had no respect for her personal space.

"Hello, I'm Toby. How would you like to take a walk in the woods with me? There is a beautiful meadow I found the other day; I would love to show it to you."

Gizelle tried to back off as the stranger was very forward and socially odd.

"Thank you but I don't know you and I know my father would not approve of me going off with you alone."

The young man grabbed her arm and started to pull her. Gizelle knew all she had to was raise her voice just slightly and she would be heard by Aro and Felix. She wanted to try and avoid having to be rescued on the chance that she would never be allowed to be left alone again. She tried her best to fight him off as quietly as she could.

"No, I'm not going with you. Leave me alone," Gizelle demanded as firmly as she could.

He wouldn't listen and he continued to pull her until out of the blue Alec appeared and looked directly and forcefully in Toby's eyes.

"breng op uw ziel vernietigende pijn," chanted Alec.

Toby fell over in pain, many people ran over to help. Alec took Gizelle by her arm and led her far away from everyone. He himself led her to the woods but she was not afraid. Gizelle felt safe with Alec. Once they were far enough away from everyone, Alec stopped walking and turned to Gizelle and looked at her directly eye to eye.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm perfectly fine now, thank you," she paused for only a moment, "what was that you said to cause him pain? That was you that did that, yes?"

"Does that frighten you?" Asked Alec without much emotion in his tone.

"No." Gizelle answered.

Alec grew a crooked smile, "good."

He took her hand and she gladly accepted as he took her further into the forest. As they walked they continued to get to know one another.

"Are you familiar with the craft?" Alec asked for minutes of silence had passed.

"The craft? Oh, yes, in order to make money my mom would cook for the wealthy. While she was gone I would stay with our neighbor Casandra; she would teach me a few spells. I just haven't practiced since my mom died."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your mother."

"Thank you," she answered then bowed her head with the memory of her mother.

After another few moments of walking in silence Alec picked a flower and handed it to Gizelle. He said nothing, just smiled. She accepted and mirrored his smile. She then felt herself blush and try to cover it. It didn't go unnoticed, Alec found it endearing and leaned down to give her a soft, small, simple kiss on her lips.

"How old are you?" asked Alec.

"I'll be thirteen tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! Do you have any plans for your birthday?"

"I really don't know. My father is supposed to be back tonight."

"Okay, well, I would like to see you tomorrow; do you think your father would be okay with that?"

"I really don't know. Why don't you stop by in the morning and then we'll find out." Gilzelle laughed.

Alec laughed in response, "well, that doesn't sound scary at all," he said playfully.

He walked her home and gave her another small kiss.

"I'll stop by tomorrow. Until then, I'll be thinking about you."

"And I, you," Gizelle answered.

VVV

Gizelle woke the next morning with a big smile. Her personal servant bathed her and got her dressed as any day. This morning, Gizelle felt different, she felt older, she felt a happiness that she hadn't felt in awhile.

Once bathed, dressed and ready for the day she stepped out of her room and walked downstairs where she was greeted by the household which included Carlisle. She ran to her father's arms, happy to see him after being apart. He was just as happy to see her.

"Happy birthday Princess," said Carlisle as he gave his daughter a hug and kiss.

"Thank you daddy."

She turned to see a huge breakfast feast.

"The food looks truly wonderful but I'm afraid I'll never be able to eat that much all by myself," said Gizelle.

"Perhaps I can help you," said a voice from behind the smiling vampire faces.

Alec stepped out from behind Aro and Felix and greeted Gizelle with a warm smile, a twinkle in his eye and a beautiful red rose.

"Thank you," said Gizelle as she accepted the rose with a smile beaming from ear to ear.

She then looked over at Aro and gave him a look as if asking if Alec knew they were vampires.

"Everything is fine my dear. No one needs to fear any of us here," said Aro with a Cheshire grin.

VVV

"I had a great day with you," said Alec, "I wish it didn't have to end."

"Me too," answered Gizelle.

"Maybe it doesn't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"My sister and I are meeting up with some other friends tonight; maybe you could come with me."

Gizelle looked over at her father for permission.

"I'm sorry but even at thirteen you are still too young to be out and about late at night."

"Yes daddy," she paused then asked, "is it okay if I walk with Alec outside to say goodbye?"

"Sure," he answered with a warm smile.

Alec and Gizelle walked out and walked close to 100 feet away from the house.

"I want to go with you tonight," whispered Gizelle.

"Your father said no. Do you have a plan?"

"I might be able to sneak out with your help."

"Okay, I'll meet you outside your bedroom window I'll help you climb out. Are you sure no one will hear you?"

"No, but it's worth a try."

"Won't you get in a lot of trouble if you get caught?"

"I doubt it, my dad is well, really new at being a dad so my guess is I'll get a lecture and that's it. I think I can handle it." Gizelle laughed.

"Okay, then great. I'll see outside your window at midnight."

Alec gave Gizelle a kiss on the lips then ran off to meet up with his sister.


	4. A Proper Punishment

"I want to go with you tonight," whispered Gizelle.

"Your father said no. Do you have a plan?"

"I might be able to sneak out with your help."

"Okay, I'll meet you outside your bedroom window; I'll help you climb out. Are you sure no one will hear you?"

"No, but it's worth a try."

"Won't you get in a lot of trouble if you get caught?"

"I doubt it, my dad is well, really new at being a dad so my guess is I'll get a lecture and that's it. I think I can handle it." Gizelle laughed.

"Okay, then great. I'll see outside your window at midnight."

Alec gave Gizelle a kiss on the lips then ran off to meet up with his sister.

A Proper Punishment

The clock struck twelve midnight; Alec was waiting outside under Gizelle's window as he promised. She was able to sneak out and leap down into Alec's arms. She was very petite, easy to catch. He held her for a moment and just kissed her. She happily kissed him back before she began to feel nervous.

"Can we go please? I live with vampires; it's amazing they haven't heard any of this already," whispered Gizelle as she looked around.

Alec smiled, "sure thing."

He took her hand and led her far into the woods. It was absolute darkness until they came to a campfire surrounded by several others. Jane was there along with seven more; all dressed in black robes. They were greeted by a woman no more than five or six years older than Gizelle. She hugged Alec before drawing her attention to Gizelle.

"Hello, I'm Luna. You must be Gizelle. Alec has told me that you just may be the one we have been looking for."

"Looking for? For what?" She asked.

"We are Wiccans and for our particular coven we need nine members. Right now we only have eight. There have been a few prospects but each has failed to bring to the coven what we truly need. They each lacked proper balance between dark moon and light sun."

"Oh, I, I'm not sure I really want to join a Wiccan coven."

"Have you ever really thought about it?" Luna asked.

"No, I guess I haven't really."

"What if you helped us tonight with a little ritual? It'll be just a small test for us to see if you are the right fit for our coven; and, for you to see if you want to learn more. No obligation, is that fair?"

Gizelle looked up at Alec.

"Do you want me to?"

"Only if you want to, I don't want to ever pressure you into anything you don't want to do," Alec replied.

She looked at Alec for a moment then back over to Luna.

"Alright, I guess there would be no harm in just participating this once."

"Wonderful," said Luna with a genuine smile.

She welcomed them both over to sit by the fire. They sat down as comfortably as they could.

Thirty minutes almost go by before the witch coven hears some stirring behind them in the woods. Luna was suddenly taken and another beside her. Alec told Jane to run one way and told Gizelle to run home and stay inside.

"Don't look back, just run!" Alec yelled.

Gizelle ran as fast as she could back to the house she was temporarily staying in with her family. She made it home and actually made it back in her room without detection. She paced for only a moment when she realized her friends were more important. She knew she would get in trouble but her friends may not have been as lucky to escape. She ran out of her room and over to her father.

"Daddy, Aro! I know you're going to be very upset with me but we don't have time for that right now. I think Alec and Jane could be in a lot of danger."

"What kind of danger? Aro asked wide eyed.

"We were all sitting around a fire just being connecting with nature when suddenly a group of men came out from the woods and started grabbing people from the group. I didn't see what happened to them but I just have a very bad feeling. Please, please can you see that they are all okay?"

Gizelle began to cry. Both Aro and Carlisle were furious with her for sneaking out but knew they had to rescue the other children immediately.

"Gizelle, you stay here with Felix. Carlisle, come with me," ordered Aro.

In a flash both vampires were on their way to the middle of the forest. By time they got there all of the kids were dead except for Jane and Alec. The twins were both about to be burned to death. Aro and Carlisle killed the group of witch hunters and rescued the twins from a horrible and slow death. They were badly injured and on the brink of dying. Aro never had any intention of turning the twins so early; but, he was left with no choice, they were dying. Aro carried Alec as Carlisle carried Jane back to the house. Once there they laid the twins down on separate beds. Aro did not waste another second and tore into their young fleshy necks; spewing as much venom as necessary to create his children of the night.

While Aro was fathering a new world for the twins, Carlisle drew his attention to his daughter. She was standing nearby when Carlisle took her by the arm and into the other room.

"Do you have any idea how close you came to losing your life? How close I came to losing you forever? First you disobeyed me by going out and by doing so put yourself in danger. I know I am new at being a father; but, I see no other choice as to what I must do."

"What….what must you do daddy?" Gizelle asked as she looked up at her father with big brown "sad puppy" eyes.

"I must give you a proper punishment and the only one I feel is appropriate is a good sound spanking."

"Daddy please, daddy no."

Carlisle ignored his daughter's pleas and walked her over to her bed. He sat down and placed Gizelle properly over his lap. He pulled up her layered dress, exposing her white ruffled bloomers. Without further hesitation he bared her bottom and began to spank her. He had to be careful not to use even half his vampire strength on his small human child. The strength he did put behind each swat was just enough to get the point across.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry daddy. I'll be a good girl, I'll listen, I'm sorry."

Gizelle bawled and pleaded as she kicked her legs and twisted her body in attempt to protect her bottom; but, without much avail to dodging her father's strong hand. Once her bottom showed the same color as a bright red cherry he stopped. Carlisle pulled up her bloomers gently and placed her dress back down. He lifted her with much care and sat her on his lap. He held her as she cried on his shoulder. At this time it was around three in the morning, Gizelle cried herself to sleep. Carlisle dressed her out of her day clothes and into a warm nightgown. He put her to bed, covered her securely, kissed her on her head and finally found he was able to find peace again now that his little girl was near and safe.

VVV

A year passed since the twins were turned. Gizelle's fourteenth birthday had now come and gone. Carlisle quietly watched his little girl sleep as he did often. She always looked like an angel. It was this night when he was watching his beautiful daughter when he realized they both needed more. They needed a traditional family, not one of royalty and servants. It's not how he wanted to truly raise his daughter.

The following day Carlisle told Aro that he and Gizelle would be leaving. He wanted his daughter to have a mother and siblings. Aro was sad to see them go but understood. Only two months had passed when Carlisle met a boy who would make a wonderful son and an older brother. A boy named Edward.


	5. Adding on to the family

The following day Carlisle told Aro that he and Gizelle would be leaving. He wanted his daughter to have a mother and siblings. Aro was sad to see them go but understood. Only two months had passed when Carlisle met a boy who would make a wonderful son and an older brother. A boy named Edward.

Adding on to the Family

Six months had passed since Edward was created and joined the Cullen family. It took a couple of months; but Carlisle knew he could finally trust Edward, his vampire son, home alone with his human daughter. In the beginning Edward had a difficult time with not being allowed to give into his blood lust nature. With Carlisle's patients and training, Edward learned and accepted that he was a vampire "vegetarian" only feeding on animals. It was now at the point that whenever Edward did ever find himself tempted to bite his little sister it was simply due to her bratty ways and wanting to just shut her up.

Edward walked into the comfortable three bedroom home where he found only his sister. She was eating a meal she had just prepared for herself. He sat across from her.

"Is dad still at the hospital?" Edward asked.

"Yes," she answered before suddenly looking away, "come on Edward, is it really that difficult to not come home with blood all over your shirt. You look bloody repulsive."

"You try feeding off a huge brown bear and not get any blood on your clothes," he snapped.

"Daddy doesn't come home with blood on his clothes after feeding and neither would I if I were…"

"Were what, like us? You don't want to be like this, a monster."

"A monster? You and daddy are not monsters."

"Well, think what you will but dad would never change you into this."

"If not then there are others I can turn to."

"What? Do you have some sort of plan?"

"Yes, I'm going to turn on my 20th birthday. I'll still be young enough to call dad, dad and have it look believable to the outside world. It's also young enough for me to just get over being a teenager and entering adulthood. It's perfect."

Edward laughed, "Have you shared this plan with dad?"

"No, just you. I'll let daddy know when I turn 19 that it will be my last year as a human. It'll give him a year to accept it. See, I thought of everything, it's a perfect plan."

"I'm afraid to ask but why do you want to be like us? Why not grow old as nature attended you to?"

"That's easy; I don't want to leave either of you. I want to be with you forever."

Edward looked at Gizelle and couldn't help but feel very fond of her at that moment. She did have her sweet and tender moments.

CCC

Carlisle came home late in the middle of night from his shift. He peaked in on Gizelle before checking in with Edward. She was sound asleep and looking like a angel as she always did when she slept. He kissed her head and pulled up her covers before finding Edward at the kitchen table reading by candle light. He looked up from his book.

"Hi dad, how was your day?"

"A little depressing; but, I suppose that is how everyday is these days in a hospital."

"Sorry to hear that. Not to change the subject but how do you manage to not get blood all over your clothes after you feed?"

Carlisle laughed, "Is Gizelle still giving you a hard time about that?"

"Well, yes, but I'm also tired of running out of clothes."

"Alright, I have Friday off, we'll go hunting and I'll show you a couple of my tricks, okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Edward answered with a sideways smile before going back to his book.

CCC

It was Friday evening. Carlisle and Edward were back from hunting and Carlisle was cooking dinner for his little girl. In the other room the two siblings were far from getting along.

"Gizelle I'm trying to read, leave me alone," said Edward.

"Gizelle, I'm trying to read, leave me alone," Gizelle mocked.

"Stop it!" Edward snapped.

"Stop it!" Repeated Gizelle.

"What, are you five?"

"What, are you five?"

Edward let out a soft growl and moved to the other side of the room. Gizelle was feeling bored and she did her best to entertain herself. Unfortunately for Edward, it was at his expense. Carlisle had to step into the room in order for Gizelle to hear him.

"Gizelle, leave your brother alone or you're going to be in trouble. Do you understand?"

She sighed, "Yes daddy."

Carlisle left the room to finish dinner. Once he was out of sight Edward stuck his tongue out towards his little sister. She stuck hers back. He flew to her side in less than a millisecond then flicked her lightly on her forehead. It annoyed her more than anything. She knew from the experience that hitting him back was pointless. She noticed he still had his book in his hand and snatched it away from him. She tore out several pages from the middle of the book.

"You little brat! Give it back." Screamed Edward as he tried to grab his book back.

"No!" Gizelle yelled back as she turned to keep the book away.

He picked her up and snatched the book back then put her back down a little rough. It only made her more annoyed with her brother. She screamed at him and attempted to push him. He didn't move but he was just as annoyed and pushed her back. He pushed a little too hard and she fell back against the wall. Carlisle ran in the room to find his little girl on the floor with a few broken things around her.

"Gizelle, are you okay?" He asked as he lifted her up to examine her.

"I'm fine, Edward pushed me."

"You pushed her?" Carlisle turned to Edward and asked him.

"Yes, but…but she took my book and ripped pages out of it."

Once Carlisle confirmed Gizelle was not really hurt he focused his attention on correcting both of their behavior. He sat them both down next to each other on the couch.

"You are 17 and 14 and yet tonight you were both acting more like 8 and 5. Gizelle, I already warned you less than ten minutes ago to leave your brother alone or you would get in trouble. Edward, I have already told you more than once that as the older brother it is your responsibility to set a good example. You are both in big trouble."

"Dad, it's not fair, she started it!"

"It doesn't matter that she started it, you didn't have to finish it."

Carlisle sped away to the kitchen and returned with a wooden spoon.

"Edward, you're first."

Gizelle moved across the way with tears in her eyes, she knew her father's hands alone were strong. The idea of having a wooden spoon used on her really made her regret not obeying. Edward was over their father's lap quickly and his bottom was bared. Carlisle spanked his son with the spoon.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I really am!" Edward cried.

He tried to squirm away but his father was much stronger. He continued the spanking until his son's bottom displayed a healthy red glow. Edward was crying and couldn't calm down for at least a good minute.

"I'm…sniffle, sniffle, I'm sorrrry."

Carlisle held his son close until he stopped crying.

"Its okay, it's okay." He looked Edward in the eye. "I love you very much no matter what, you know that right?"

Sniffle, sniffle "Yes..sniffle."

"Alright," he kissed Edward on his forehead, "switch places with your sister."

One and a half years later…

It was Gizelle's sixteenth birthday. She now had a completed family. She not only had her father but now three older brothers, Edward, Jasper and Emmet; two older sisters, Rosalie and Alice and a mother, Esme. Gizelle was sent out of the house on an errand by Esme. She wanted to surprise her with a beautiful birthday cake.

Gizelle was on her way back to the house when she noticed a girl her age was being robbed. She went to help and ended up facing a gun. The two robbers stole everything they could from the girl. Gizelle ran over yelling for them to stop but before she could get much further they shot her in the stomach. The girl was also injured and the two men ran off with all her valuables.

"That's Dr. Carlisle's daughter!" A voice from crowd called out, "hurry someone go and bring him back."

Gizelle lay there in agony; she was fading and calling out with the last bit of her energy.

"Daddy..daddy, help me."


	6. Transitioning Chap 6

Transitioning

Carlisle arrived on scene as fast as could in human pace so not to alert anyone that he was anything but. He found his little girl, dropped to his knees and felt for a pulse. He took a breath of relief; her heart was still beating; beating but weak.

"Sweetheart, I'm here, daddy is here. Hold on!"

Carlisle lifted his daughter off from the dirt ground and asked a man he knew to alert his family that he was taking Gizelle to the hospital.

CCC

Five hours pass, Carlisle was doing everything he could. He didn't want to cheat her human life short if there was another choice. She was finally stabilized but for how long was unknown. Carlisle gave his little girl a kiss on her head before leaving to find the rest of his family. He walked into the waiting room and was immediately greeted by his wife and children.

"Dad, how is she?" Edward asked.

"I have her stabilized at the moment but we have to see if she will make it to morning."

"And if she doesn't make it?" Alice asked softly.

Carlisle looked around to see they were out of earshot from human ears.

"Well, if her heart stops and if I reach her in time, she will be waking up as a whole new being."

Carlisle gave his family each a hug and went back into the room with Gizelle. He sat down next to her bed. Edward had followed him and sat down as well.

"What's bothering you the most?"

"The thought of changing her; I wanted her to live her human life as long as possible. She may not even want to be like us."

"It's okay, she does."

He looked up from his shoes and into Edwards's eyes.

"How do you know?"

"She told me some time back that she had a plan. She was going to ask you to turn her when she turned twenty."

"Twenty? Why twenty?"

"I think it had something to do with wanting to look like a young woman instead of spending eternity looking like a child."

"But Edward, she's only 16, barely 16."

"True; but a very developed 16 year old. Through your eyes she is your little girl; but I can tell you she has grown into a very beautiful young woman. Granted a year or two more to mature that wild streak of hers would be nice but…," Edward shrugged his shoulders, "it'll be fine. I just know it will."

Carlisle gave his son a warm smile. "Thank you, that actually does help make this easier."

"Good, I'm glad I could help." Edward gave his dad a warm smile.

Over a hundred years later

Gizelle was in biology class trying to finish her homework at the last minute. She wasn't paying a lot of attention at that moment to her surroundings; but, someone suddenly was occupying the chair next to her. It was a new girl.

"Hi, I'm Gizelle," she said as she smiled and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Bella," she answered as she accepted the hand shake.

A few moments passed as both girls were reading from their biology books. Gizelle couldn't ignore it any further without saying something.

"Bella?"

"Ya?"

"I know this may seem strange; but, you smell really good," she said with a charming smile and twinkle in her eye.

CCC

**a/n: I know this chapter is very short but I really wanted to keep the story moving. Thank you as always for your awesome reviews. I will write more ASAP. I have some fun things planned for Gizelle and Bella and of course the rest of the Cullens. **


	7. Making New Friends Chap 7

"Hi, I'm Gizelle," she said as she smiled and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Bella," she answered as she accepted the hand shake.

Making New Friends

Two days had passed since Gizelle met Bella. She found herself looking forward to fifth period because she knew Bella would be there. She made biology fun and for Gizelle she found that to be a miracle. She just always found learning about biology very boring after the 100th time so anything to make it interesting was a blessing.

She walked in class and found Bella sitting there looking at her cell phone.

"Hey you," said Gizelle with a huge smile.

Bella looked up from her phone, "Hey," she answered with a smile just as big.

By time class was over their teacher let them know that there would be a 25 question quiz on the first four chapters. Gizelle moaned, she purposely never retained all of the information because she found it to be so agonizing. She looked over at Bella who didn't look any more thrilled than she was.

"Hey, do you want to come over my house after school? We can study together," said Gizelle.

"Yeah, I would love to."

"Okay, umm, well, I drove here with my brothers and sisters. Do you have a car?"

"Yeah, a truck."

"Great, okay, then I'll meet you in the parking lot after school. I'll ride with you and I can show you where I live."

CCC

Edward had already left with Jasper and Alice as they didn't want to wait around the school. Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for Gizelle when she walked over to them with Bella by her side.

"Hey, Rosalie, Emmett, this is Bella. Bella, this is my brother and sister, Emmett and Rosalie."

"Nice to meet you both," said Bella awkwardly.

"You too," said Emmett with a genuine smile.

Rosalie needed to hunt and Bella's lavishing natural scent made it difficult for her to contain herself. She did her best to be courteous but kept her distance.

"Umm, I'm going to ride with Bella. She and I are going to study together."

Emmett looked at Rosalie and could tell she needed to feed.

"Okay, well then Rose and I will be home later."

"Alright, see you later."

CCC

Bella and Gizelle walked into the house. Bella looked around the very open and spacious, luxurious but modest home.

"Wow, your home is beautiful."

"Thanks, I'll make sure to tell my mom. She worked hard on decorating it. It's what she does."

"Your mom is an interior designer?"

"Yep."

The two girls walked upstairs to the second level floor.

CCC

"Jasper, I don't care. I said no."

"Daaad," he whined.

"Jaz, I strongly recommend you stop whining or I'll really give you a reason to be unhappy."

Jasper huffed slightly but didn't push his luck. He walked out of the kitchen and into the other room passing the girls. He was too upset to acknowledge them.

"I'm sorry; Jaz is usually a lot more courteous than that. Anyway, that's one of my other brothers, Jasper," Gizelle then looked at Carlisle as they walked further in. "This is my dad, Dr Cullen."

He stuck out his hand to shake, "please, call me Carlisle."

Bella took his hand. "Nice to meet you…Carlisle," she smiled.

"Daddy, Bella and I are going to be in my room studying for a biology quiz on Friday. Can you maybe order a pizza for us?"

Gizelle then gestured with her eyes over to Bella as in to say, 'you know, the human.'

Carlisle knew exactly what she was saying and couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"Yes, I can certainly do that," he smiled.

"Cool, okay, thanks daddy. Come on Bella," said Gizelle as she grabbed a couple of large water bottles.

"It was really nice meeting you."

"You too Bella."

CCC

"Wow, this is your room?"

If anyone first saw Gizelle's room before meeting her they couldn't help but immediately think how spoiled she was. Her room looked like it came right out of a high fashion magazine. The walls were painted light pink with one really wide black line running through the middle. Her bed was king size but unlike a normal shape bed, it was round. The comforter was black, quilted satin with two huge pillows and a handful of contrasting pink pillows. A black and clear crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. She had a huge oak stained black desk with a 32 inch Apple flat screen computer sitting on it. Everything had a place and was perfectly aligned. Bella then came to a picture of Gizelle and the entire Cullen family and examined it closer.

"Don't laugh but if you didn't introduce your dad as Dr. Cullen I totally would have thought he was a super model or something."

Gizelle laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You have a lot of your dad's same features but you know, a lot more girly."

Gizelle laughed again. "If that is your way of saying you think I'm pretty, I'll take it," she teased.

Bella smiled then looked again at the photo.

"You're really the only one where I could tell looks like your dad."

"Oh, well, there is a good reason for that. I'm the only biological one. My brothers and sisters are adopted. That is why we're all so crazy close in age."

"Are you the youngest?"

"Yeah, how about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Bella looked a little sad as she walked over to the bed where Gizelle was sitting.

"I have, I mean had….no, _have_ an older brother. He went missing five years ago though when he was seventeen. Two years after he went missing my parents divorced. My father refused to stop looking and my mother just couldn't face reality anymore. I went with my mom to California; but, recently came back to live with my dad. My mom, well, she drinks and it just got worse."

Gizelle gave Bella a hug. "I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine."

"Yeah, I have my good days and my bad. I can't help but feel my dad is right though. I feel he's still out there too and alive."

"What is your brother's name?"

"Riley."

Gizelle was about to say something when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in."

Carlisle opened the door and poked his head in.

"I'm sorry but I forgot to ask, Bella, what do you like on your pizza?"

"Oh, just a pepperoni pizza is fine with me," she looked at Gizelle, "you?"

"Me? Pepperoni is fine. Maybe some blood sausage too if they have any," she said as she teasingly smirked at her father.

She then looked at Bella who was making a bit of a face at the idea.

"Haven't you ever tried blood sausage?"

"No."

"You should. In fact, the bloodier the better," again smirking as she gave her father a side way glance with a devious little twinkle in her eye.

Carlisle just sighed.

"Okay, pepperoni pizza it is and Gizelle…"

"Yes?"

"Behave."

He gave her a knowing smile as he left the room. Once the door was shut Gizelle just smiled at Bella and asked her if she was ready to start studying. She told her she was and they both attempted to do their best studying without dying from boredom. They welcomed any interruption. It wasn't long before their wishes came true. There was another knock on the door.

"Come in."

This time it was one of Gizelle's other brothers, Edward. He walked in and noticed Bella immediately. He took in her scent and had to control every impulse in his body to not take her and just ravish her. He found it to be really annoying and rudely ignored her. He acted as if there was a smell in the room and almost gagged.

"What is wrong with you?" Gizelle asked Edward.

"Nothing," he snapped, "do you have my book, The Catcher in the Rye?"

"No, I don't have your dumb book."

"I saw you reading it last."

"I wasn't reading it. I was skimming it and I put it back where I found it."

"And that would be?"

"The end table in the media room."

"Was that really so hard telling me that?" Edward snapped again.

"Whatever Edward, you don't have to be a jerk about it."

He acted as if he was about to say something but instead ran out of the room as if he just couldn't take the scent of something.

"Wow, is he always like that?"

"No, not _always_."

The girls laughed and got back to their studying.

CCC

The next morning Gizelle was getting ready for school when Edward knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yeess?"

Edward opened the door and walked in.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied as she finished putting on her makeup.

"I was thinking…"

"About?"

"Your new friend."

"Bella?"

"Is that her name?"

"Yeah, what about her."

"I don't know. I think she is really pretty."

Gizelle stopped what she was doing and looked at her brother with confusion.

"Pretty? Yesterday you didn't even acknowledge her and you acted as if she smelled horribly."

"Mmm yeah, about that, do you think she noticed?"

"Ohh yeah, she noticed."

"Humm, well, I suppose I'll just have to make an even better _second _impression."

"Do you seriously want to meet her?"

"Yes, I seriously do."

"Fine, but if I do then you can't go getting all moody on her again, promise?"

"Yeah, I promise.

Gizelle knew it wasn't a promise he could keep. Being a bit moody was just who he was. She also knew how incredibly sweet he could be.

"Okay, sit with us at lunch. I'll introduce you then."

CCC

It was ten minutes into lunch. Bella and Gizelle had already chosen a table and began eating. Bella ate while Gizelle pretended to not be very hungry. As Gizelle was about to tell Bella something about the weekend she could see Edward in the corner of her eye. He pulled up a chair and had a really big smile on his face as he sat down.

"Hey little sis," he said to start the conversation.

She sighed from annoyance but did as she promised she would.

"Edward, this is Bella. Bella, this is my brother, Edward.


	8. She's my Friend

It was ten minutes into lunch. Bella and Gizelle had already chosen a table and began eating. Bella ate while Gizelle pretended to not be very hungry. As Gizelle was about to tell Bella something about the weekend she could see Edward in the corner of her eye. He pulled up a chair and had a really big smile on his face as he sat down.

"Hey little sis," he said to start the conversation.

She sighed from annoyance but did as she promised she would.

"Edward, this is Bella. Bella, this is my brother, Edward.

She's my Friend

A month had passed. Bella had become Edwards's girlfriend as well as Gizelle's best friend. They told her they were vampires three weeks in and she accepted it much better than they anticipated.

It was Friday morning and everyone was getting ready for school. Edward was in Gizelle's room as she finished getting dressed.

"Come on Elle; change your plans with her please!" Edward pleaded.

"I made my plans first, why should I change the dates around?"

"I want to take her to the new gallery opening and that's Saturday. Many of the artists will be there."

Gizelle rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, fine, its okay with me but let's have her choose."

"Fair enough," he said as he grinned from ear to ear.

She finished applying her lipstick and plotted her lips. After, she stood and began to inspect how her hip hugger designer jeans and form fitting, long sleeve button down top complimented her curves.

"Dang, seriously sis, you are so vain," said Emmett as he walked by.

"I am not."

"Mmm, you kind of are," Edward added.

"Hey, you stay out of it. I WAS being nice to you."

He laughed, "Okay, you are right sorry. Emmett, she is not vain, take it back."

He tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. After a few moments he and Emmett burst out laughing. Fortunately for her brothers she had a pretty good sense of humor. She played along.

"What ev, you are both just jealous."

She said with a gleam in her eye then stuck her tongue out at them. Their fun was interrupted by their mother calling upstairs.

"Children, you need to be leaving out of the door right now if you are going to make it on time. March, march, march," instructed Esme as she clapped her hands.

Rosalie, Alice and Jasper ran downstairs. Esme sighed.

"Elle, Edward and Emmett, now, chop, chop!"

They came running down shortly after.

"Sorry Mom, we were just discussing our weekend plans," said Edward.

"You have plenty of time for that later. Please, everyone grab your bags and head out. I have an 8:30 appointment with a new client. I need to make sure you are all out and accounted for."

They all headed out the door and into the garage.

"Dang Mom, we're not cattle," Emmett snickered.

"I never said you were and don't be disrespectful," she said as she smacked Emmett's bottom just once as he walked past her.

"Ow!"

Esme shot him a look that told him she had no time for games or messing around and he better not even think about making her late. He didn't say another word.

CCC

Everyone was gathered in the cafeteria. Bella was sitting in between Gizelle and Edward.

"Okay, Bella, it's your choice. On Saturday I know you and Elle already have plans; but, there is a gallery opening a town over. I thought it would be fun if you and I went together," said Edward.

Bella thought about it, "Umm, I don't know, Elle, can you and I do that thing on Sunday maybe?"

"Yeah, it's not going anywhere," Gizelle smiled.

Bella smiled back then turned to Edward, "Okay, I'll go to the gallery opening with you."

"Great!" Edward gave her a huge smile, "what are you two going to do anyway?"

"Shopping!" Gizelle blurted out.

"Movie," Bella blurted at the same time.

The girls looked at each other. Gizelle cleared her throat.

"You know shopping and a movie," she smiled at her brother.

"You two better not do anything stupid," Jasper added.

"Yeah Elle, especially with the fragile human, daddy would kill you," said Rosalie.

"Maybe we should tell them," suggested Bella.

"Okay, fine," Gizelle sighed.

Bella looked at Gizelle and could tell it would be best to keep it a secret so came up with a less harmful lie.

"We're going hiking up at the ridge. We just didn't want to say anything because you know, because of the wolves that have been spotted up there."

Gizelle manipulated her thoughts so Edward could read them as true and Alice had the vision of them hiking. It was a skill she discovered a few years prior when she wanted to do her own thing and not get caught.

"I don't know Elle. That can be a bit unsafe," said Edward.

"See, that's why I didn't want to tell you anything. All of you are way too overprotective."

"They'll be fine guys. Give them a break," said Emmett doing his best to be supportive of his baby sister.

"Well, does it have to be just the two of you?" Edward asked.

"Kind of," Bella answered, "it's just something we want to do on our own. You trust me don't you Edward?"

She looked at him with her big brown eyes. Edward looked at her then over at Gizelle.

"Okay, I trust you two will be safe."

"We will!" They both answered again in unison.

They looked at each other and laughed.

Sunday morning…

It was six in the morning. Bella woke up, showered and got ready for her adventure with Gizelle. She had been looking forward to it all week. The excitement of the risk involved is what she loved. She was a thrill seeker and was ecstatic to finally find a friend that shared her passion. She left a note for her father and drove to the designated spot both girls agreed on. Gizelle was already there waiting, standing by her black series 7 BMW. Bella greeted her with a smile. She parked behind her and hopped out.

"Morning! I can't wait to do this," said Bella.

"Me either. Okay, I think we should dress down to our bikinis here and just take our towels over to the rock. What do you think?" Gizelle asked.

"Sounds good to me, let's do it."

CCC

"Wow, that is so far down," stated Bella.

"I know but that's the point, right?"

"True. Okay, do you want to go first?"

"I can. Do you want me to?"

"I don't know what I want," Bella laughed.

"Okay, I'll go. I expect you to not be too far behind me."

With those words Gizelle jumped off the cliff and did a swan dive into the ocean below. Bella soon followed. The girls did this up to five times before they decided they should stop before getting caught by someone passing by.

They made back up on the road, soaking wet hair, wearing nothing but their bikinis and towels around them. When they had a view of their cars they both stopped in their tracks. Bella's dad, Sherriff Charlie Swan, was leaning against his squad car which he parked behind Bella's truck.

"Oh my God, Elle, I am in so much trouble."

"Well, if your dad knows then I'm sure mine does too. It was nice knowing you."

They walked across the road and over to where Charlie was standing.

"Umm, hi daddy, what are you doing here?" Bella tried to ask innocently.

"I got a phone call that there were a couple of girls jumping from the cliffs. I came out to inspect the situation. I get here and I admit I never thought I would find you two doing what I witnessed you doing."

"Daddy, I can explain…"

"Oh, really? Okay, go ahead."

Bella tried to think of any great and wonderful lie that her father would believe but couldn't think of anything.

"I, I guess I can't."

"That's what I thought, okay, you, young lady go and sit in the back of my squad."

"Dadddy…"

"Now, little girl."

Bella made her way to her dad's squad car and sat in the backseat with dripping wet hair and shivering from the cold.

"You, Gizelle, I already called and spoke to your father. He's expecting you home right away."

"Yes sir," she answered softly.

Gizelle threw on her jeans and a flannel shirt she grabbed from Emmett from the last time they all went swimming. She knew she was in deep trouble but felt really bad for Bella. Getting her friends in trouble always made her feel worse than getting herself caught. She drove home to face the inevitable.

Once Gizelle left, Charlie walked back over to his squad car and opened the back door. He took off his belt and holster with his gun and put it in the front seat. He then took off his belt he wore with the uniform. Bella couldn't remember the last time her father used a belt on her. He sat in the back and shut the door.

"Do you have any idea how extremely dangerous cliff jumping is?"

"Umm, it's safer than driving a car?"

"The cute innocent act isn't going to work Bella. You and Elle could have been seriously injured or worse."

"Dad, I'm sorry. May I please just get off with a warning? I promise to never cliff dive again."

"No Bella, I know you know better than to do something so reckless. I have to get back to the station soon so let's get this over with."

"Daaad,"

Charlie didn't say anything. He took the towel off of Bella and laid it over his lap then his daughter. He pulled her bikini bottoms down to her thighs and began to spank her right away using just his hand.

CCC

Gizelle drove home and parked in the garage. A couple of the cars were missing. She figured her father must be home alone. She slowly walked in and found Edward standing there with his arms crossed and looking very disappointed.

"Umm, hi Edward, is daddy up in his study?"

"No, dad and everyone else are out. They are hunting."

"Oh? That's weird. Okay."

Gizelle started to walk past Edward and up to her room.

"Why is your hair soaking wet if you and Bella just went for a hike?"

"We, uh, we took a swim in this lagoon we…."

"Save it little sister, I know what you really did."

She sighed, "Then does that mean you were the one to speak with Charlie on the phone?"

"Yes, I pretended to be dad."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you pretend to be dad? I mean, I can see Emmett doing that for me but, uh.."

"I did it because I know if dad found out you would be in truly serious trouble."

"Wow, I totally owe you one, thanks!"

"Mmmm, don't thank me yet."

"Oh oh, here it is, okay, what do I have to do?"

"Nothing, but you are still in trouble."

"If I'm still in trouble then why don't you just tell dad?"

"Because dad would punish you much harder than I will."

"Why do you have to punish me at all? Why can't you just be cool all the way about it?"

"What you did was stupid and careless. Plus, you lied to me about where you and Bella were going. That baby sister is not cool."

"Okay, I'm really sorry for lying to you. I won't do it again, I promise."

"I know you won't. Now, I want you to go upstairs, get your hairbrush and bring it back down to me."

"My hairbrush? Edwaaard, come on. Nooooo. Please."

"Alright, alright. You have a choice. You either cooperate, get your hairbrush, bring it back down and I spank you with it, OR I'll tell dad and he will most likely use the brush and his belt annnnd possibly take your phone for a couple of days. So, which is it, me or dad?"

Gizelle didn't care for either choice but knew being punished by Edward was a lot more bearable. She pouted then went upstairs to grab her brush. She made her way back down and handed it to her big brother with the saddest eyes she could give him. It didn't faze him.

"Nice try, but as adorable as you may be, you are not getting out of this spanking," said Edward.

CCC

"Ow, ow daddy, please stop. I'm sorry!"

"Oh, it's just started little girl."

Charlie continued to spank Bella's vulnerable bottom until it began to change to a rose colored pink. He stopped for just a moment. He rubbed her back then grabbed his belt.

"Bella, I'm going to give you 50 with the belt and then it's over."

She began to cry harder. "Daddy, please don't use the belt. I swear I have learned my lesson."

Charlie didn't answer. He began to use the belt. Smack, smack, smack, smack..

Bella squirmed, kicked and cried. She tried to escape the sting of the leather but had nowhere to go. He held her securely and finished with her punishment He pulled her bikini bottoms back in place and helped her up off his lap. She sat next to him on her knees crying in his arms. He waited until she calmed down before he spoke. Once she was quiet he kissed on top of her head then positioned them both so he had direct eye contact with her.

"Hey now, you know why I had to spank you right?"

She shook her head yes.

"I love you so much. I can't imagine this world without you in it," he smiled briefly, "now, for the rest of the day you are to stay home, understand?"

Sniffle, "yeah."

"Okay, good. I need to get back to work. I want you to drive straight home."

"K," sniffle, sniffle.

Sigh, "alright, good girl. I'll see you tonight."

CCC

With her jeans and bikini bottoms down to her ankles, Gizelle was bent over her brother's lap. She was trying to block the next hit of the brush with her hand. Edward grabbed a hold of her wrist and held her arm back gently yet firmly, resting on the small of her back as he continued.

"Ahhh, Edward! I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry! I won't ever keep secrets from you again. Please stop!"

He spanked her for three minutes straight. Her firm, young, round bottom was blazing red by time he finished. He quickly dressed her then sat her on his lap. He rocked her gently as he has seen their father do for her many times either after he has punished her or she was upset about something. After a few minutes Gizelle began to quiet down.

"Hey," he lifted her up off his chest to speak with her, "no more lying to me, especially when Bella is involved. I don't want to see either of you get hurt. I get that I may not be into the same things but I rather be there protecting you both then find out the hard way, okay? Promise me."

"I promise," she smiled.

He smiled back at her.

"Okay, why don't you shower and change then come back down and we'll watch a movie?"

"Okay….and just for the record, I really am sorry for lying to you."

CCC

The movie had just finished when the rest of the Cullen family returned home. Gizelle was snuggled up next to Edward; something not seen too often as they were the two siblings that generally bickered at one another the most.

"Is everything okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Everything is just fine dad," Edward answered.

Carlisle looked at his son then over at his daughter. He raised his eyebrow slightly as he questioned what his gut was telling him; but found himself suddenly distracted by his wife. Earlier she had mentioned to him that she wanted to go right to the hot tub as soon as they got home. The look she gave him when he turned to look at her was exactly that. She was reminding him about their intimate conversation they had earlier. He gave her a warm smile then put his attention quickly back to his children.

"Alright, well, your mother and I will see all of you in the morning. Good night."

Carlisle and Esme left the room, leaving the rest of the Cullen children to try and find out what happened earlier with Edward and Gizelle. Neither would let on to what really happened. Everyone tried to throw out guesses.

"Hey, at this point, who really cares?" Said Emmett, "let's just pop in another movie and enjoy the time while they are getting along while it lasts."

"Good point, okay, what should we watch?" Rosalie asked.

As they were discussing which movie to see Gizelle received a text message from Bella.

'Is everything okay?" Bella wrote.

'Ya, my ass is still stinging but things are good. U?'

'Same here. K, just checking in. C U at school.'

Emmett put in the movie then sat down next to Gizelle and Edward. She repositioned herself and cuddled against Emmett which was the normal thing to do for her. As the credits started she turned to look at Edward and he looked over at her. They smiled at each other. It was a smile that showed their relationship had reached a turning point and it was one for the better.


	9. Lost and Found chap 9

**Lost & Found**

Gizelle was on the couch in the family room sitting upside down with feet up in the air resting on the back of the couch and reading her English assignment. Emmett suddenly appeared and sat down next to her and poking at her sides. She screamed and jumped so hard she ended up flipping backwards.

"Emmett!" She laughed, "You jerk, you know I'm ticklish."

"Yes, and that is why I did it," he laughed.

Gizelle smiled at him then punched his arm as she sat back down.

"Hey, help me wash my car."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because it's a beautiful day outside and I know you are crazy bored."

"What? I'm not bored. I'm totally into this book."

"Oh really? What is it about?"

"It's about, you know, these boys and an island and ummm ya, I'm bored."

Jasper walked in.

"Hey, what are you two up to?"

Sigh, I guess we're washing Emmett's jeep. Want to help?"

"Sure." He paused for a moment, "So why didn't you go with Mom, Rose and Alice?"

"Umm, because they went to a boring ballet, no thank you."

They laughed, "Okay, and I'm guessing its Edwards turn to hang out with Bella?"

"No, it's not that, Bella is babysitting her neighbors kid and he's over there helping her; I have no interest in being around some little kid."

"Not into little kids huh?" Jasper asked.

"No thanks, they are whiney and clingy. I don't know how Mom and Dad do it."

"Okay, we get it. You like your freedom. Speaking of which little sister, is that why you won't settle down? You're afraid you'll lose your freedom?" Jasper asked.

"What do you mean? I date."

"Yeah, you date too much. I'm talking about settling down with just one guy."

"Dang Jazz, what's with the third degree?" Emmett asked.

"I just want to see Elle happy, that's all."

Gizelle gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek.

"One, you worry too much. Two, I am happy. Three, when the right guy comes along, I'll know. I just haven't found him yet, that's all. I promise I'm not avoiding anything."

Jasper smiled, "Okay, I'll back off but this isn't the end of this discussion. It's just on hold."

Gizelle laughed at him, "Fine. Are you still going to help us wash Emmett's car or not?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

**CCC**

The three vampire siblings were almost finished with washing the jeep. It was a nice sunny day. Emmett was his usual playful self and found the current opportunity to be the perfect time to soak his brother and sister. He squirted them both and in return they both yelled out in surprise. Within moments they grabbed the hose from Emmett and both took their revenge.

"Stop! Okay, you win! You win!" Emmett shouted through his laughter.

Carlisle pulled up in the driveway. The kids didn't see him; they were too involved with getting each other soaking wet to pay attention to what was happening around them. Gizelle got a hold of the hose and were spraying her brothers when she suddenly heard her father.

"Hey, I would like to get by without…"

Gizelle turned around with hose in hand and accidently soaked her father.

" getting wet," Carlisle finished his sentence once Gizelle realized what was happening and moved the hose away.

She let out a small giggle, "oops, sorry daddy."

She threw him one of her cutest, puppy dog eyed innocent looks. He was upset at first but melted with the look, especially when he knew it was a genuine accident.

Carlisle sighed, "Its okay."

He smiled and started to walk up to the house. He turned around to ask his children a question.

"I'm going to Port Angeles to find a birthday gift for your mother; would any of you care to join me? I could always use a second opinion."

Emmett and Jasper said they had plans with Rosalie and Alice when they got back which would be in the next hour or so.

"I'll go," Gizelle smiled.

"Great, can you be ready in 15 minutes?"

"Sure, it's possible but probable? No, let's say 20," she smiled sweetly.

Carlisle chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Fine, see you in 20."

**Twenty minutes later…**

"Elle, come on sweetie, let's go," Carlisle called up to her room.

Gizelle ran down the stairs. She was wearing a off white rib cardigan sweater, big buttons running down the left side with sleeves that stretched out past her hands due to her constant pulling on them. Along with her sweater, form fitting low rise blue jeans and brown micro suede faux fur trim mid calf boot; with criss cross ties along the boot shaft. She completed her look with a brown suede head band to coordinate from top to bottom.

Her father greeted her with a big cheesy smile.

"Why are you smiling at me that way?"

"Because, most of the time you dress as if you're going out to paint the town red. Right now you look…"

"Deceptively sweet and innocent," Emmett finished his father's sentence as he walked in and saw what his sister was wearing.

"Em, my baby girl is always sweet and innocent," he paused, "well, the potential is always there," he laughed teasingly.

Emmett and Jasper joined in the laughter.

"Oh you are all just sooo funny, seriously you should take your act on the road," she smiled as she rolled her eyes.

Carlisle finished laughing.

"Okay, okay, sorry," he smiled with a twinkle in his eyes; "are you ready?"

"Yes."

CCC

"I don't know Elle; do you really think your mother will like it?"

"No, I think she will love it," she smiled. "Really, it's the newest Apple lap top. It's the perfect size for mom to take on her meetings with her clients."

"Yes, you are right. Okay, let's get it."

"Great."

Carlisle paid for the purchase then looked over at his little girl.

"Hey, are you in a rush to get home?" Carlisle asked.

"Not at all, why?"

"No reason, it's just been such a long time since just the two of us hung out without anyone else. It's nice."

She looked up at him and gave him a genuine smile in agreement.

"Any particular place you would like to go to next?"

"It's so dreary here. That bakery across the street looks tempting."

"A bakery? Really?"

"Yeah, from here it smells, I don't know, comforting."

CCC

The two sat at a booth sipping on hot chocolate and nibbling on a pastry. Calories that wouldn't affect either one but it was a familiar taste that brought back warm memories. Gizelle looked around.

"You do realize like every woman in here is totally swooning over you right?"

Carlisle casually swept a look around the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he smiled.

She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously daddy, these women want to just tear you to pieces and I don't mean in a bad way."

"What? What does that mean?"

She laughed, "Never mind."

Carlisle looked at his watch.

"It's getting late, are you ready to go?"

"Yep, I'm ready," she smiled amiably.

As they left the bakery it started to rain.

"Thank goodness we were prepared," said Carlisle as he opened his umbrella.

Half way to the car Gizelle noticed a vampire sitting by himself in front of a closed store. He just sat there and let the rain pour over him. She couldn't see the description of his face clearly but there was something familiar about his profile.

"Daddy, I'm not sure but I feel like I know him, do you mind if I say hi?"

"No, go ahead. He looks like he could use a friendly smile."

Carlisle let Gizelle take the lead but was only a couple feet behind her as they approached the young vampire.

"umm hi," said Gizelle.

He looked up with sad eyes. Gizelle recognized him immediately from photo's she had seen.

"Oh my God, you're Riley."

He looked at her trying to figure out how they knew each other.

"Yes, I'm sorry, have we met before? I am having a hard time imagining how I could forget a beautiful face such as yours," he said with a small smile.

Even during times of depression he did his best to be charming. She smiled back.

"No, not officially but I have seen you in photo's. I know your sister…Bella."


	10. Family Reunion chap 10

Carlisle let Gizelle take the lead but was only a couple feet behind her as they approached the young vampire.

"umm hi," said Gizelle.

He looked up with sad eyes. Gizelle recognized him immediately from photo's she had seen.

"Oh my God, you're Riley."

He looked at her trying to figure out how they knew each other.

"Yes, I'm sorry, have we met before? I am having a hard time imagining how I could forget a beautiful face such as yours," he said with a small smile.

Even during times of depression he did his best to be charming. She smiled back.

"No, not officially but I have seen you in photo's. I know your sister…Bella."

**Family Reunion**

"Edward, I don't have time to deal with this now. I have to pick up the drapes for one of my clients before the shop closes. You are coming with me and then when we get back you will be punished," said Esme as she opened the door out to the garage.

"But mom," Edward whined

Before he could say anything more they found Carlisle standing there with Gizelle and Riley.

"Is everything okay sweetheart?" He asked as they walked in.

"Carlisle," Esme took a sigh of relief," I have to run some errands and my time is limited. Long story short our child here was speeding again and almost hit Mrs. Spencer's terrier. I was going to drag him along with me and punish him when we got back but, are you busy?"

"No, not at all, I'll deal with Edward."

Carlisle gave Esme a kiss on the cheek and introduced Riley really quick.

"Nice to meet you dear; I'm truly sorry but I do need to run."

"Oh, not a problem ma'am, I understand. Nice meeting you."

She gave Riley a smile and nod then ran out the door and drove off to get her errands done. Edward knew he was in a lot of trouble but found himself distracted by Riley's presence.

"I'm sorry, is this Riley as in Riley Swan?" Edward asked Riley directly.

"Yes, I'm guessing you know my sister too?"

"Yes, you could say that. I'm her boyfriend. Wow, she and Charlie are going to be so thrilled to see you," Edward smiled with a twinkle in his eye forgetting for a moment he was not in good standing with Carlisle.

"Alright Edward, Riley will be here for awhile. Right now, go up to my study and wait for me."

Edward turned his attention to his father and sighed.

"Yes sir."

Carlisle turned to Gizelle.

"Princess, it looks like the rest of your siblings are out; why don't you take Riley and show him how we hunt?"

"Okay daddy," Gizelle smiled before grabbing Riley's hand and leading him outside and deep into the forest.

**CCC**

Carlisle entered his study and found Edward on the couch with his head resting in his hands. He looked up when Carlisle shut the door.

"Dad, please, I'm really sorry. I promise I won't speed through town again."

"Edward, as I recall you gave me that promise last month," Carlisle responded as he set a hairbrush on his desk.

Edwards's eyes widened as he remembered what Carlisle told him what would happen if he sped through town again.

"Dad, I honestly wasn't disobeying on purpose. It's just a habit."

"Exactly, a bad habit that endangers others; you may not get killed or badly injured from a car accident but a human _or_ animal sure would," he paused," you have to remember that just because you can personally run and stop in a split second's time, a car, no matter how perfect the breaks, can't do the same; especially at really fast speeds."

"Dad, I'm sor…"

Carlisle held up his hand to silence his son.

"No Edward, stop. It's obvious you need something to remind you not to speed. Stand up, now."

**CCC**

"So why are you stalking that buck?" Riley asked.

Gizelle tried not to laugh when she saw the confused look on Riley's face. She did let a smile escape her lips though.

"This is how we Cullen's hunt. We feed off of animals instead of humans."

"Really?" Riley asked as he winced.

She let out a small chuckle as she didn't want to startle the buck.

"Yeah, I know it must sound bizarre to you but truly, it's not that bad. Why don't you try it?"

"Okay, I'll try it but first I have to know; have you ever tried human blood?"

"Yes, but please don't ever tell my dad. I tried it once just out of curiosity; and I had the guys permission so it's not like I killed anyone; but, my dad would still flip out."

"Okay, okay," Riley chuckled, "your secret is safe with me."

Gizelle put all of her attention on the buck and hunted him down in a matter of moments. She took a few drinks then offered a taste to Riley. He hesitated for a moment but felt he could trust his new friend and tried it.

"Humm, okay, it's different."

"Different bad? Different good?"

"It's not bad. I could get used to it."

She looked at Riley with curiosity.

"Get used to it? Are you tired of feeding off humans?"

"Honestly, no; but, even though I have only known you and your dad for a couple of hours, I get the feeling that if I want to hang out with _you_ much longer, your dad will insist I change my diet."

"Well, I'm sure he would never force anyone to do anything against their true will; but, I do know it would certainly make him happier….sooo, I guess I'm a little caught off guard. Like you said we have only known each other for about two hours or so and you have already decided to try a new way of surviving…for me?"

Riley smiled, "Yes, for you," he paused, "there is just something about you that makes me want to do all I can do so I don't miss the opportunity to get to really know the true you. I mean right now all I know is you are very beautiful on the outside and I sense you are just as beautiful on the inside. So far, you are very sweet."

"Ahh, I think you're pretty sweet too," she smiled as she unconsciously batted her long, thick eye lashes.

**CCC**

Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie pulled up in the driveway and got out of Emmett's jeep.

"Wait," said Alice suddenly, "Edward is in dad's office and he's about to get in trouble. We should go."

"Go where?" Emmett asked.

"Well, if dad is home then that means Elle is somewhere. Baby, can you pick up on where she is?" Jasper asked Alice.

She thought for a moment and tuned into their little sister.

"She is deep in the forest, south, aannnd she is talking with some boy," Alice smiled, "she looks really happy."

"Well, let's not disturb them then," said Jasper, "let's head up north and check back later."

**CCC**

Carlisle had Edward over his lap and bared his bottom. He began the spanking with the use of his hand. Edward held onto his father's leg as Carlisle rained smack after smack on his vulnerable bottom. He did everything he could to not cry.

"Please dad, I won't speed anymore, I'm sorry!"

Carlisle ignored his son's pleas and continued to spank him for another minute before switching to the hairbrush. Edward's eyes were flooded with tears and falling silently onto the floor.

"Alright son, your spanking is almost over. I'm telling you now, if you are over my lap again for speeding, the spanking you are receiving now, you will pray I go this easy on you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ye…Yes sir, I understand."

He brought down the wooden hairbrush on Edward's presently tender and rosy bottom. Carlisle spanked him for two minutes straight, without pausing, and without holding back much strength. Edward was bawling, kicking his legs and trying to squirm off his father's lap. Carlisle was incredibly strong; leaving Edward with little or no chance of escape.

"Dad! Please, please stop, I will never, ever speed again!"

The two minutes were up and Carlisle stopped. He helped his son pull his clothes back up and to get off of his lap. He stood up and hugged his son until he stopped crying. Once Edward was calm, Carlisle pulled him away and gave him a loving smile. Without saying a word he pulled out his wallet and handed a $50 bill to Edward.

"I want you to get a nice bouquet of flowers and a pound of dog biscuits. You can find them at that little dog boutique in town and bring them to Mrs. Spencer and apologize."

"But daaad, come on, that's embarrassing."

"Oh my apologies, I thought your spanking was over but apparently it wasn't."

Carlisle started to adjust himself to pull Edward back over his lap.

"No, no, no, it is! I'm sorry. I'll do it! I promise."

"Okay, good. I expect you back home in one hour."

Edward took the $50 bill and agreed he would be back in an hour's time and set off to do as he was told. Carlisle shook his head then sent a text message to his children letting them know it was safe to come home

**CCC**

Forty-five minutes later Edward returned home to find all of his siblings sharing two couches and getting to know Riley better. Carlisle quickly walked down the stairs and grabbed his car keys off the hook by the door.

"The hospital just called, they need me for an emergency surgery. Your mother should be home in a couple of hours. Riley, please make yourself at home, and each of you better behave yourselves."

"Yes dad," they all said in unison.

Riley quickly followed their response, "Thank you sir."

Carlisle gave Riley a warm smile and nod before he threw out the words to each of his children, "I love you, be good," as he headed out the door.

Edward shifted on the couch trying his best to get comfortable.

"Edward, can you please stop fidgeting so much," Rosalie asked.

"I'm sorry; I'm not doing it to annoy you. I'm in a lot of pain."

To everyone's surprise, tears began to fall down Riley's face.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Gizelle asked.

"I just really miss my family. I'm such a jerk. It's my fault."

"What is your fault?" Alice asked softly.

"It was the last night I saw my family. I came home late from soccer practice, really late. My dad had already warned me I would be in trouble if I didn't go straight home afterward so I would have enough time to do my homework."

He tried to finish his story but found himself crying uncontrollably. Gizelle held him close to her. Everyone waited quietly for him.

"I'm sorry; you must think I'm a real cry baby."

"Not at all, finish your story. Please." Rosalie asked.

"Well, I came home and my dad was super pissed at me. I guess he and mom were fighting and when I came home late it just made things worse. Anyway, he told me to go up to my room and wait for him. I knew exactly what that meant and I just really, really didn't want my dad to punish me. I…I ran. I snuck out my window and ran. While I was out that night I met this vampire, Victoria. She didn't hesitate to turn me. She told me she was lonely and gave me no choice in the matter. We were together up to two months ago. She just left. She told me she was bored and just left me. I tried to go back home; but, apparently they moved because there was another family living in the house. I just haven't had much luck finding them. How I got here to Forks honestly, I don't know. It's fuzzy to me. I have this memory of my dad telling me something about Forks but I can't remember what it was. I was hoping I would find answers if I came here. I made it to Port Angeles and I started thinking about how I left. I'm afraid my dad must hate me for what I did. I was afraid that if I found my family in Forks, how would I be able to be a part of the family now that I'm a vampire? I just feel really lost."

"Well, we know that Bella won't have a problem with it. She knows we are vampires and accepts each of graciously. Your dad though, we have no idea; but, from what I do know of him, he seems pretty reasonable as long as you are straight with him," said Edward.

"Do you think maybe we could just tell Bella first then maybe she and I could tell our dad together?"

**Sunday morning**

Bella knocked on the Cullen's home, Edward answered.

"Hi, I came over as soon as I got your message, is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, everything is great. Come upstairs with me, I have a big surprise for you."

"Ooo really? How exciting."

Bella followed Edward up the stairs to the second floor. Riley was pacing back and forth nervous to see his sister after five years time. Once on top of the stairs Edward turned to face Bella.

"Babe, if you had one wish right now, only one, what would it be?"

"That's easy….I would wish for my brother back," she answered softly.

Edward gave her the biggest smile and moved out of her line of vision. Standing directly behind him was Riley. Bella immediately began to cry, she couldn't believe it. Tears weld up in Riley's eyes as well as he quickly made his way to wrap his arms around his little sister. They both just held each other and cried for a good minute. Finally Bella pulled away and looked up at her brother.

"Wow, you look exactly the same," she said.

"Yeah, about that, let's sit down; I have something to tell you…."


	11. Telling Charlie chap 11

"Babe, if you had one wish right now, only one, what would it be?"

"That's easy….I would wish for my brother back," she answered softly.

Edward gave her the biggest smile and moved out of her line of vision. Standing directly behind him was Riley. Bella immediately began to cry, she couldn't believe it. Tears weld up in Riley's eyes as well as he quickly made his way to wrap his arms around his little sister. They both just held each other and cried for a good minute. Finally Bella pulled away and looked up at her brother.

"Wow, you look exactly the same," she said.

"Yeah, about that, let's sit down; I have something to tell you…."

**Telling Charlie**

"Wow, I can't believe…actually, I don't care, having you back as a vampire is better than not at all; and I know dad will feel the same," said Bella.

"Are you sure? About dad I mean. He always seemed to never believe in anything that couldn't be proven with science," Riley replied.

"It's been five years. Mom and Dad divorced because Dad refused to ever give up hope that we would find you. He might be weirded out a bit at first but he'll be okay."

Bella then turned to Edward and the rest of the Cullen family.

"How should we do this? Do we tell my dad about all of you or just Riley?"

Carlisle stepped forward.

"I am confident Charlie will keep our secret and accept Riley full heartedly. I have seen the sadness in his eyes. The only time I ever see any kind of joy come from him is whenever you Bella are around him," he smiled at the hazel eyed 16 year old, "Bells, is your father working today?"

"No actually, it's his day off."

"Perfect, why don't you invite him over here? Tell him since you and Edward are dating we simply want to get to know him better; and he, us."

**CCC**

Carlisle opened the door.

"Welcome Charlie, thank you so much for coming."

"Sure," he said as he smiled awkwardly.

"Hey daddy, we're up here," Bella called down.

Charlie looked around before following Carlisle upstairs.

"You have a very beautiful home."

"Thank you," Carlisle answered graciously.

Upstairs everyone was sitting around the coffee table with bagels, cream cheese and a pot of coffee displayed as if it had been taken directly out of a magazine. Everyone stood when Charlie walked in as to properly introduce themselves.

"Daddy," Bella walked over and stood by him, "you already know Carlisle, Edward and Gizelle…."

"Yes, where is she?"

"Oh, she will be down soon. I think she's having a bad hair day or something. Anyway, this is Esme, Edward Mom; Jasper and Emmett, Alice and Rosalie, the rest of Edward's brothers and sisters."

"You certainly have a big family….a beautiful family," Charlie said a bit quieter.

"Thank you," Carlisle replied proudly.

**CCC**

Riley was pacing back and forth in Gizelle's room.

"What if he hates me? What if he wished I were just dead and buried? What if…."

Gizelle giggled, "What if? What if? What if? Riley, you need to relax. Look, I have known your dad for close to three months now. He seems like a pretty level headed guy. He doesn't and never will hate you nor would he ever wish you were simply dead and buried."

"I don't know Elle, I'm just so nervous."

"Okay, here, sit down, let me help you relax."

Riley sat on her bed and Gizelle got on her knees behind him. She began to rub his shoulders and he immediately became putty in her hands.

"Ohh wow, you have the most incredible touch."

She giggled, "Thanks but this is just a small taste of how incredible I can really make you feel," she said with the utmost confidence.

He smirked, "I knew there was a reason I was going to just continue liking you more and more."

**CCC**

An hour passed and they went through about every bit of small talk they could all think of. It finally got to the point when they were ready to share everything with Charlie.

"Charlie, we asked you here today to share with you who we are….."

The next hour the Cullens' revealed to Charlie their true identity. He wasn't sure at first how to take it. After awhile he seemed to accept it fairly well.

"It was important for you to find out about us as we ran into someone the other day. It's someone we know you have never given hope on," Carlisle explained.

Bella started to tear up. Charlie looked at her. He wanted to believe it was possible but he had been waiting so long he just couldn't.

"It's not possible," he said.

Then he appeared on the steps with Gizelle right behind him.

"But it is possible dad," said Riley nervously.

Charlie looked over at his son, tears fled down his face, tears of joy.

"Riley? Is it really you son?"

They met each other in the middle. Charlie cupped his son's face.

"My beautiful boy; I knew it, I always knew I would see you again."

Charlie hugged Riley, he held him for over a minute, just holding him as they both cried on one another's shoulders. Bella soon walked over and joined in their hug. It was truly a heartwarming family moment. They made their way over to the couch. They talked and talked. One by one the Cullen's made their way up to their individual rooms to allow the Swan's to continue reuniting. Hours and house went by until Charlie looked over and noticed Bella sound asleep. He looked at his watch.

"Wow, its 1a.m. I guess Bell's and I should get going."

Charlie stood up.

"So I guess you'll be staying here for awhile?"

"Just until I have completely changed my diet, that's all."

"Your diet?" He thought about it, "Aww, yes, of course," he smiled. "So, umm when can I see you again?"

"How about tomorrow when you get off work?"

"Sure or how about I take the day off and we do something? Honestly, I don't think I would be able to concentrate knowing you are back."

Riley smiled ear to ear.

"Well, do you still fish? We could go fishing."

"Yes, that sounds like the perfect day. Maybe we can even get Bells to join us. We will just have to put the bait on the hook for her though. She refuses to touch anything slimy," he chuckled.

**CCC**

A month passes; Riley continues to visit with his father everyday while he lives with the Cullens'. He and Gizelle have also become very close and are exclusively dating. He goes to school and is continually adjusting to his new way of feeding.

It was a Friday; Bella was spending the night at the Cullen's house. That night Bella and Edward went on a double date with Gizelle and Riley. Bella wanted to hike in the pitch dark.

"I don't know I just want to. I am in the mood to be a little scared; but, knowing you are all with me, I know I'll be safe.

"Okay, fine but can we at least do it a little drunk?" Riley asked. "There is no challenge to hiking in the dark completely sober."

Bella and Gizelle both agreed without hesitation. Edward had to think about it.

"Come on Edward," Bella pleaded, "we don't have to get crazy drunk, just tipsy. Please do it with us, it'll be fun."

He sighed, "Fine, so how are we going to get our hands on a bottle? Does anyone have a fake I.D?"

They all laugh.

"What's so funny? It's a legit question.

"Sure, I guess so but all of us, well, three of us have the ability to compel any human we choose. We just meet some guy about to go into a liquor store and compel him to buy us a bottle of the best whiskey."

"I don't know. It's bad enough we're drinking; if dad found out we were drinking _and _compelled some guy to get it for us….ugh, we won't sit right for at least a week."

"Come on Edward, loosen up, let's have a bit of an adventure," said Gizelle.

**CCC**

An hour later they park up in the hills and find a trail to hike. With bottle of whiskey in hand they began their walk. They hike, drink, laugh; hike, drink laugh. Riley, Bella and Gizelle are very tipsy as Edward keeps himself going with just a small buzz. If his little sister or Bella were in any way in danger he was sober enough to help efficiently. He may tag along and watch them make fools of themselves; but, he was always there to keep them safe.

The four teenagers were sitting under a massive willow tree right beneath the moonlight. Each of them laughing hysterically; even Edward as sober as he now was found his company to be hilarious. Once settled down, Edward looked at his watch.

"Oh my God! It's so late! We were supposed to be home 30 minutes ago and it's going to take us an hour just to drive."

It took even longer for Edward to convince the other three that they really had to leave and leave quickly.

**CCC**

Edward pulled into the driveway. Bella and Gizelle were passed out as Riley was sobering up.

"Riley, are you sober enough to carry Elle while I carry Bella?"

"Humm? Wha…Ohh yeah yeah, sure."

Edward and Riley walk inside, each holding their passed out drunk girlfriends in their arms. Carlisle was quickly by their side with worry.

"Are the girls okay? What's wrong?"

"Dad, dad, its fine, they are just sleeping."

Carlisle took a deep sigh of relief then realized they all reeked of alcohol. His face of utter concern turned to a face of utter fury.

"It's 2 in the morning. Not only are you two hours past curfew but you have been drinking?"

"Dad, we're…"

Carlisle cut him off.

"Edward, Riley, take the girls up to Elle's room then you two get to bed as well. You will all sleep it off and I'll properly deal with each of you tomorrow."

"Dad, I…"

"No Edward. I am very upset right now and I strongly suggest that you simply do as I just instructed if you don't want to add to your punishment later."

The boys didn't say a word and did _exactly_ as they were told.


	12. The Wrath of Carlisle chap 12

"It's 2 in the morning. Not only are you two hours past curfew but you have been drinking?"

"Dad, we're…"

Carlisle cut him off.

"Edward, Riley, take the girls up to Elle's room then you two get to bed as well. You will all sleep it off and I'll properly deal with each of you tomorrow."

"Dad, I…"

"No Edward. I am very upset right now and I strongly suggest that you simply do as I just instructed if you don't want to add to your punishment later."

The boys didn't say a word and did _exactly_ as they were told.

**The Wrath of Carlisle**

It was 5:30 in the morning; Gizelle woke up with a terrible thirst. She noticed Bella sleeping soundly in the bed. She quickly changed into one of her Victoria's Secret black and pink sweat suit and matching puma shoes. She made her way downstairs and grabbed a large bottle of water. She brought it back up to her room and left it on her nightstand for Bella to drink from along with a couple of aspirin. She made her way back down and was almost out the door when she heard her father.

"And where do you think you're going?"

She turned around a bit surprised and looked up the stairs. She looked innocently up at her father who was standing at the top.

"I really, really need to hunt. Do you want to join me?" She asked not knowing what her father knew.

He let out a sigh. He wasn't going to deny his daughter the need to feed and heal herself.

"Yes, I'll join you."

He left a note on the kitchen table in case it took awhile for them to find proper game to feed from. He threw on his shoes and they both headed out. It wasn't long before they found a buck and then a family of deer. They both fed and drank the blood of the herd. Gizelle finished the last of the deer she had in her arms then sat back against a nearby tree.

"Ohhh, that is soo much better," she said with a breath of relief.

Carlisle sat next to her.

"I'm glad you feel better."

There was absolute silence. She looked at her father who seemed to be lost in thought.

"I'm guessing by how quiet you are, you are not very happy with me right now."

Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle.

"You do know me fairly well, don't you."

"Did we get home late last night? I totally fell asleep and have no idea what the time was."

"That is part of it but that's not the main reason I am upset with the four of you."

"Oh? Did we forget to do something?"

Gizelle tried to ask as innocently as she could. She had a pretty good idea though that he found out about their drinking.

"Gizelle," Carlisle stated with the raise of his eyebrow, "you can quit the innocent act, I know all of you were drinking last night."

"Daddy, I….sigh, I'm sorry."

She began to try and lie her way out of it but the look on her father's face told her that just coming clean would be her best hope if she was going to receive any mercy.

"I guess we're all in pretty big trouble huh?"

She asked a question she knew the answer to.

"Yes, and I was going to punish all of you at the same time; but, we are out here alone. Do you want to get your punishment over with?"

"Really, you're asking me?"

"I'm only asking you if you want to receive your spanking now or later with your three partners in crime."

She thought about it for a moment.

"Won't we wake everyone up? It's pretty early."

"Well, there isn't anyone way out here but wildlife."

"Out here? In the middle of the forest?"

Carlisle stood up.

"Okay, it's perfectly fine with me if you want to wait a few more hours."

Gizelle thought about it again. She absolutely hated ever having to wait for a spanking. She looked around and realized they were pretty secluded. She stood and looked up at her father with pouty lips.

"Okay daddy, can we please get it over with and do it now?"

Carlisle placed the crook of his index finger under his daughters chin.

"Yes, now tell me, why are you about to get this spanking?"

"Because we came home late and were drinking," she answered softly.

"Alright, now go and find a switch."

"A switch! Daddy! Nooo."

"Look, I was going to use a belt," he lifted his white sleeveless Armore shirt enough that showed a glimpse of his perfect six-pack abs, "but, as you can see, I'm in workout gear and not wearing one."

She stuck out her bottom lip knowing any attempt she could try would just be deflated. She took a deep breath and went to look for a switch; returning five minutes later. She didn't bother saying a word and just handed it to her father.

"Perfect," he said as he inspected the spanking implement, "put your arms out in front of you and lean forward on this tree."

He leaned the switch against the tree then positioned himself next to his youngest daughter. He grabbed hold of the waistband of her sweat pants which displayed the brand PINK perfectly across her bottom. He pulled them down to her thighs displaying her low cut white Paul Frank Julian panties.

"Monkey heads and little pastel hearts, cute," Carlisle thought to himself.

He couldn't help but give a small smirk. It was a nice reminder that his little girl was still in deed his little girl. He sighed then began the spanking. He spanked her for a solid minute with only the use of his hand. She was doing everything she could to not listen to her instincts and make a run for it. A few tears escaped; but, she was really trying not to cry. He suddenly stopped then reached for the switch. In doing so he gave her direct eye contact for a moment.

"Gizelle, you are going to receive 30 lashes with the switch then it's over."

He cupped her sweet angelic face as he told her. She just looked up at him with big crocodile tear filled eyes; it almost melted his un-beating heart. He knew he had to follow through and continue. He re-positioned his self and this time pulled her panties down to bare her already tender rosy colored bottom. He began.

Wack, wack, wack, wack….

She wiggled her bottom, desperate to escape the horrible evil switch. Wack, wack, wack, wack, wack, wack…

"Dadddyy, I'm sorry," she cried.

"I know, it's almost over."

Wack, wack, wack, wack, wack! It was the last five. She was sobbing at this point. He pulled up her panties and sweat pants as gently as he could. Gizelle's hands immediately went right to her bottom and did her best to lessen the sting. He tossed the switch and held his little girl in his arms until her crying subsided. The sound of her crying proved to Carlisle how sorry and humbled she was. It broke his heart. He almost wished that his children always fought him on every spanking. It made it easier for him to spank his kids when they were defiant to the very last second. This morning though Gizelle was in a mood to cooperate; and in turn it made it that much more difficult for Carlisle having to follow through. He hated it but knew it had to be done. He smiled down upon her then kissed her forehead.

"Let's go home," he said warmly.

She looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Okay."

He took her hand and they walked home. Once they reached their beautiful home Gizelle thought of Bella.

"Oh, daddy, do you think we could drive in town and get some breakfast for Bella? I know Mom bought some groceries but I think a bagel or something might be more substantial in order to help her feel better."

He looked at her with a smile and brushed part of her hair behind her ear.

"Okay, you stay here. I'll go and grab my keys and wallet."

**CCC**

Carlisle walked in the house and up to the second level in order to grab what he needed. He found the items; he was on his way back out when he discovered Riley sitting at the dining room table in the dark. He stepped closer and noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Riley, what's wrong?"

"I…I wasn't feeling well so I went outside earlier for some fresh air. I heard Elle crying. She sounded so sad. I just wanted to run to her and protect her. I could hear she was with you though; it was so hard."

Carlisle couldn't help but smile as he sat down next to the young vampire. He liked Gizelle having a boyfriend who was almost just as protective of her as he was.

"I feel horrible, she must hate me."

"Hate you? Why would she hate you?"

"It was my idea to drink. She got in trouble because of me."

"Did you force the alcohol down her throat?"

"No sir! No way!"

Carlisle chuckled, "Well, okay then, Elle didn't do anything she didn't want to. Peer pressure has never been one of her issues, don't worry. She knew exactly what she was doing."

Carlisle stood to leave," Elle and I are going to get some breakfast for Bella; would you like to join us?"

He wiped his tears, "Sure," he said with a big smile.

They both walked downstairs.

"Dr Cullen?"

"Yes Riley?"

"Am I going to be punished the same way as Elle?"

He paused for only a moment, "I'm not sure exactly how long but you will receive a spanking, yes."

**CCC**

Riley noticed the muscular tone of Carlisle's bicep when he reached to open the front door. He suddenly had a flashback of the last time he was spanked. He was over Charlie's knee with his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. It was two weeks prior to his disappearance. It was brutal. Thinking back on it, he knew he deserved every bit of it. He had started a fight at school and broke a poor kid's nose that he simply chose to pick on at random. He got lost in thought for a moment trying to remember what it was to have brought him to being so cruel to that kid.

**CCC**

"Riley? Ohhhh Riley, earth to Ry Ry," Gizelle teased.

He snapped out of his thoughts and brought himself back to the present moment.

"Sorry babe, I was just remembering the last time I was actually punished. Anyway, how are you doing?"

He asked her as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm fine now," she smiled towards Carlisle, "hey, let's get something for your sister to eat."

He smiled at his girlfriend and got in the backseat as Gizelle sat up front with her father.

**CCC**

Bella finished half her bagel and warm tea. She placed them down on the coffee table. Gizelle was sitting across from her trying to sit comfortably on the big cushy couch.

"Did that help?" Edward asked.

"Yes, a bit. Thanks….and thank you Elle for thinking of it."

"Of course, what are best friends for?" She smiled.

Carlisle walked in and looked at Edward, Riley and Bella.

"Okay, Gizelle was already punished early this morning so that leaves you three; Edward, you're first. Let's go up to my steady please."

"Daad, can't you just take my phone for a week or something?" Edward attempted to negotiate.

"Nice try but that won't be near as effective now let's go."

"But dad…"

"Edward! If you do not get up from that couch and start walking upstairs I will not hesitate to spank you down here."

He didn't say another word and made his way upstairs. Carlisle shook his head and followed Edward.

**CCC**

"Edward, why are you about to get this spanking?"

"Because I was keeping my baby sister and girlfriend safe by staying out late with them."

Carlisle raised his eyebrow and stood directly in front of his youngest son.

"Don't you dare try and act like an innocent party in all of this. You may not have had near as much to drink but you still drank; you still stayed out way past curfew. Are you going to try and tell me this isn't true?"

Edward looked down, "No sir, it's true."

Carlisle unbuttoned Edwards's jeans and pulled them down to his thighs.

"Lean over my desk and keep your hands holding onto the sides"

He obeyed. Carlisle began the spanking the same as he did for Gizelle, one solid minute with just his hand. Edward squirmed a bit but didn't move; once the minute was over Carlisle walked over to the chair where he had placed his belt. Edward heard the sound of the belt buckle and began to panic.

"Dad, please, I'm so sorry. I'll try much harder next time to get everyone home on time. I won't drink again either just please don't use the belt."

"Edward I'm going to give you 25 lashes with the belt then its over."

Carlisle lessoned his punishment slightly as he knew peer pressure, unlike Gizelle, was an issue for him. He also knew his main objective was to keep the girls safe; however, he didn't try hard enough to steer everyone in the right direction and being the oldest of the four it was his responsibility. Carlisle bared Edwards's bottom and began right away.

Wack, wack, wack, wack, wack, wack…..

"Dad! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please dad, (sobbing) please stop!"

Wack, wack, wack, wack…..

Carlisle put the belt down and pulled up Edwards clothes.

"Hey, it's over now, it's over."

Edward straightened up and hugged his father. Carlisle held his son and didn't let go until Edward pulled away first. A little after five minutes Edward did pull away. Carlisle looked in his son's eye and wiped a good amount of tears away. He didn't have to lecture him anymore; he knew his son got the message.

"Do me a favor and send up Riley."

Sniffle, sniffle…."Okay."

**CCC**

Knock, knock

"Come in."

Riley opened the door slowly and poked his head in nervously.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come in please and close the door behind you."

Riley swallowed hard and took a deep breath then did as instructed.

"Have a seat."

He obeyed.

"As you know your father and I agreed that while under my care it would be up to me on how you were to be punished if needed."

Gulp, "yes sir."

"Would you agree what you did last night was inappropriate and disobedient as I have shared all my house rules with you?"

He looked down at his feet, "yes sir."

"Given that you haven't lived with an authority figure in a little over five years I'm going to go a bit easy on you. This is a fair warning, if you do end up over my lap again, I'm not going easy on you, understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand."

Carlisle sat down on Riley's left. He pulled the boy over his lap and reached underneath him to undo his jeans. He pulled them down to only expose his gray-blue boxer-briefs. He spanked him for two solid minutes without pause. Riley squirmed and kicked and cried out.

"I'm sorry! I'll be a good boy. Dr Cullen please, I'll be good!"

The spanking stopped as quickly as it started. His bottom was on fire. Carlisle helped the boy off his lap and stood up. Riley pulled up his jeans as he softly cried. He stood there not sure what to do. Carlisle pulled him in for a hug.

"I know we have only known each other for a few weeks now but I deeply care for you. I hope you know that."

Riley gave him a small smile through his tear filled eyes.

"I do and I care about you too. I..I think of you like the uncle I never had."

Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle and found his self to be honored as well.

"Well, thank you," he smiled and kissed him on the forehead, "now, last one, please send your sister up here."

**CCC**

Bella sat on the couch moving her right leg up and down while biting on her nails nervously.

"Bella, when I spoke with your father earlier he agreed to let me punish you since I was already punishing your brother. Now, do you know why you are getting this spanking?"

"Yes sir, for drinking and missing curfew."

"Alright, I'm not going to make you wait any longer."

Carlisle sat next to Bella and placed her over his lap. He kept her jeans on knowing as she was only human; her pain tolerance was much lower simply by nature. He spanked her up to the count of 50 and only used half his vampire strength. She was sobbing as hard as any of his children would after receiving the belt. He turned her around on his lap and just held her. After a moment he found his self instinctually rocking her gently. It wasn't long until Bella had cried herself back to sleep. He wasn't surprised as he knew she was still nursing her hangover. He looked down upon her young innocent face and smiled. He kissed her head and carried her up to Gizelle's bedroom. He laid her down in bed and covered her securely.

**CCC**

Carlisle went downstairs and found Gizelle snuggled up with Riley and napping. He sat down in which he drew the eye of the young boy. He smiled at him.

"You know Riley I have been watching your actions closely and I think you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to go back to school."


	13. Back to School chap 13

Carlisle went downstairs and found Gizelle snuggled up with Riley and napping. He sat down in which he drew the eye of the young boy. He smiled at him.

"You know Riley I have been watching your actions closely and I think you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to go back to school."

BACK TO SCHOOL

Riley walked in the Cullen's house along with Gizelle, Bella, Rosalie and Alice. They carried in ten full bags of clothes. Five of them belonged to Riley.

"Wow bro, I never saw a guy with that many clothes before," observed Emmett.

"I had no choice; at some point between here and the mall this morning I became a live Ken doll. I had to play dress up all day."

Emmett, Jasper and Edward tried with all they could to not laugh at his misery; but, the look on his face was priceless. They each burst in extreme laughter. Carlisle walked in the house. He just got off surgery not long before he arrived home. He immediately took notice at each of his son's in hysterical laughter while Riley just stood there with numerous bags. The girls were nowhere to be found. They had each gone up to their rooms in order to put together their own new outfits. Gizelle did appear shortly down the stairs. She noticed her father right away and slightly trotted over to him with a big smile.

"Hi daddy, how was your day?"

"Hey baby, it went well, yours?"

"It was pretty fun, did lots of shopping. Oh, here are mine and Riley's receipts."

She handed him an inch thick pile of receipts.

"Gee, thank you," Carlisle said sarcastically thinking of the huge credit card bill.

"No. Thank you," she smiled, ignoring his sarcastic remark and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She walked over to Riley and rescued him from her brothers.

"Come on, let's go up to your room, they are just jealous."

Bella was walking down the stairs as Gizelle and Riley were walking up. She gave each of them a smile then joined her boyfriend.

"What's so funny?" She asked Edward.

"Oh, it's your brother. It was the way he described his day shopping with all of you."

She just looked at him with a slight rise of her eyebrow. His laughter settled and he cleared his throat.

"I guess you had to be there."

**CCC**

Gizelle knocked on Riley's door and waited for his answer.

"Come in."

She opened the door with a beaming smile and walked in. His jaw dropped when he noticed her outfit.

"What's wrong? Do I look stupid?"

"Stupid? Umm noo, you look sexy adorable. I don't know how you will ever get out of the house wearing that skirt; but, for the record, I certainly approve."

"Do you think my dad will think it's too short? Even with the thick black full length stockings?"

(Gizelle wore a royal blue plaid mini skirt with a black, form fitting Venice lace button up, short sleeve blouse, black, knee high suede, two inch heel boots with five black bows spaced an inch apart on the back. She topped her look with a charcoal gray fitted knit hat which had one good size black satin bow on the right side.)

"Ummm yeah!"

She let out a small sigh, "okay, I'll just cover it up with a longer skirt and take it off in the car."

"And your brothers will let you get away with it?"

"Yeah, if I promise each of them a favor they can cash in anytime in the future.

"That works?"

"Most of the time, yes."

Riley chuckled, "Okay, good luck with that."

**CCC**

Gizelle walked back out of her room wearing a long black skirt over her mini skirt and covered the look further with a princess cut leather jacket. Riley was standing outside her room waiting for her. He was wearing a Lucky brand, long sleeve royal blue, button down shirt with relaxed fit jeans that complimented his perfectly shaped ass. He topped his look with solid black leather Gucci shoes.

"Ooo, wow, you look really sexy," said Gizelle.

"Really? You think so?"

She giggled, "Yes, very!"

"Well, then I feel sorry for everyone else because clearly we're going to be the hottest couple in school."

"I don't know about THEE hottest couple; but, I'll give you both credit for one of the hottest couples," said Emmett with a gleam in his eye as he looked at his little sister and her boyfriend.

Gizelle rolled her eyes at both Riley and Emmett playfully as she shook her head slightly.

"Can we please go now?" Gizelle asked with a smile.

**CCC**

The Cullens along with Riley walked into the school. Gizelle and Riley were ahead of the others.

"Damn, that skirt is so short," stated Emmett.

"Yeah, way too short; how does she always talk us into saying yes?" Jasper asked.

Edward sighed, "I don't know, but if anyone is good at getting what they want it's Elle."

"I don't know why you are all making such a fess," added Rosalie," I think she looks really cute."

"Cute?" Edward asked, "Sure, she could wear a dress made from a plastic bag and still look cute, that's not the point."

Rosalie and Alice looked at one another then over at the boys and started laughing.

"What's so funny? Emmett asked.

"You three are. Elle can kick any human boy's ass from here to kingdom come yet you're still way too overprotective,"

"We are just as protective over you two," said Jasper to Rosalie and Alice.

"Mmm, to a point but with Elle, it's more," Rosalie retorted.

"That's because Elle is like a wild card. You know, unpredictable," Edward replied, "You and Alice are a lot more, "he paused, "reserved."

"Reserved?" Alice asked with a scoff "is that just a nice way of saying that we are boring?"

"Who's boring?" Bella asked as she joined the group from her truck.

"Apparently, Rose and I are," Alice answered her.

"What? No way, you two are definitely not boring," Bella stated matter-of-factly.

Bella then noticed Gizelle and Riley.

"Wow, that skirt is pretty short," she said.

"Yes, thank you," said Emmett, "I'm glad at least one other girl is on our side."

**CCC**

Emmett was sitting in his math class during second period. They had two minutes before the bell was to ring. He overheard two boys talking across the other side of the room.

"Dude, did you see what Elle was wearing?" The boy asked the other.

"Ohhh yeah! That is one sweet sexy ass. Damn, I would do anything to tap that."

"Hell yeah! I would love to just bend her over a desk and….."

WHAM! The boy flew out of his desk and against the wall. He remained conscious but was bleeding rather badly.

"Emmett Cullen!" The math teacher shouted, "Principals' office, now!"

Emmett suddenly turned around.

"But Mr. Tanner, they were making all kinds of crude sexual remarks about my baby sister!"

"Mr. Cullen! Don't make me repeat myself."

Emmett turned back to the two boys.

"You're lucky Mr. Tanner got here, real lucky!"

Emmett huffed and sauntered off to the Principal's office.

"Cy, please take Randy to see the nurse," said Mr. Tanner.

**CCC**

An hour later Emmett was still waiting outside the principal's office. He was waiting for one of his parents to pick him up from school. He sat there fidgeting when Jasper came in with a look of utter frustration. He sat down and waited for the principal to call him in.

"Bro, what are you in here for?" Emmett asked.

"Fighting," Jasper answered shortly.

"Fighting? Me too."

Jasper looked at his older brother, "was it over Elle as well?"

"Yeeyup, Cy and Randy were making sexually rude comments about what they wanted to do to her."

"That damn skirt, why did we say yes?" Jasper asked in aggravation, "there are enough guys gawking over her when she wears jeans, ugh!"

Emmett couldn't help but find his little brother funny and started laughing.

"What's so funny? You and I are in really big trouble with Mom and/or Dad."

"I know; but, if you really think about it, it's just kinda funny. Plus, the look on your face, I don't know, it's just golden."

"Well, I'm so happy to amuse you," Jasper commented snidely.

He was still laughing when the principal called Jasper in.

**CCC**

Esme walked in the school office. She looked at two of her boys.

"I am very disappointed in both of you. I can't believe you both got in a fight and at separate time no less. What were you fighting about?"

Both boys had already decided to protect their baby sister; she did ask for their permission that morning to wear the skirt. They didn't feel it would be right to blame her.

Emmett looked at Jasper then over at their mother.

"It was really stupid. It was over a fantasy football team."

"Jasper, what about you?"

"Funny enough umm it was over the same thing. Emmett and I are in this group with some other guys and we made a bet and it just all went bad. We're really sorry mom."

"Well, your father is in surgery all day so I'm going to handle this. Both of you are in really big trouble when we get home."

"Yes ma'am," both boys responded and stood up to go home and face the inevitable.


	14. Redemption chap 14

Esme walked in the school office. She looked at two of her boys.

"I am very disappointed in both of you. I can't believe you both got in a fight and at separate times no less. What were you fighting about?"

Both boys had already decided to protect their baby sister; she did ask for their permission that morning to wear the skirt. They didn't feel it would be right to blame her.

Emmett looked at Jasper then over at their mother.

"It was really stupid. It was over a fantasy football team."

"Jasper, what about you?"

"Funny enough umm it was over the same thing. Emmett and I are in this group with some other guys and we made a bet and it just all went bad. We're really sorry mom."

"Well, your father is in surgery all day so I'm going to handle this. Both of you are in really big trouble when we get home."

"Yes ma'am," both boys responded and stood up to go home and face the inevitable.

**REDEMPTION**

It was lunch time, Gizelle, Rylie, Edward and Bella sat down at their usual table. Several minutes later Alice and Rosalie walked in and sat down with them, both not too happy with their little sister. Gizelle looked around for her other two brothers.

"Where is Jazz and Em?" Gizelle asked both Alice and Rosalie.

Alice took a deep breath, "they are home with mom."

"Home with mom? Why?"

"Because they both got in a fight defending your name," Rosalie growled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Apparently that skirt of yours has caused a bit of a frenzy with the boys in this school; both Jasper and Emmett overhead a couple of guys making a bunch of sexual comments about you and what they wanted to do with you. That of course caused Em and Jasper to get into a fight," Alice answered.

"Who are these guys? I'll kick their asses myself!" Rylie asked angrily.

"Rylie, we already have two boys in big trouble we don't need another, chill," said Alice with an uncharacteristic tone of authority.

He settled down but only because he thought he might find himself in trouble with Alice.

"This is my fault," Gizelle said softly, "I have to tell mom."

"Yes, it is your fault," agreed Rosalie.

"Rose," said Alice, "it is not Elle's entire fault. Did she or did she not ask our brothers this morning for the okay to wear the skirt?"

"Ugh, yeah, I guess. Okay Elle, it isn't entirely your fault," she paused, "Edward, how is it that you haven't lost your temper?

"I hear guys ALL the time thinking very perverted things about Elle. I hear things about both of you as well, and Bella. I have to keep my anger in check; put it this way, if I didn't keep my temper under control there wouldn't be too many guys walking around here at school."

"Since when are you ever able to control your temper?" Rosalie asked smugly.

"Let's just say it was after my _fifth_ time of finding myself over dad's knee for beating a guy up to a bloody pulp for simply imagining Elle nude. It was back when it was just me, Elle and Dad. Trust me, after that fifth time, which was all within a two week span by the way, dad made it crystal clear that I am only allowed to intervene if my sister, or now sisters and girlfriend are actually in danger. I can't punish a guy for having sexual thoughts. It's simply what men do."

"Ohhh yeah, I remember that. It was around the time my boobs went from a cup size A to a size C."

Gizelle couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, I'm glad to have amused you," Edward stated sarcastically.

She gave him a smile and a kiss on his cheek.

"It is amusing; but, it also makes me happy to know I have siblings that truly care. Speaking of, I need to confess to mommy."

She took out her phone and started to dial. Alice quickly took her phone away.

"Are you crazy? You can't confess!"

"Umm why not?"

"If you confess to wearing that skirt it will only put the rest of us in big trouble too."

"How?"

"Because we are older than you and if dad knew that we let each other bend his rules a bit, well, he just would NOT be okay with that," Alice explained.

**CCC**

Esme walked in the family room with two of her oldest sons. Both Jasper and Emmett were walking behind their mother quietly. She turned around with her arms crossed.

"I am very disappointed in both of you. You know how your father and I feel about fighting. You also know about keeping your tempers under control, especially around humans," she let out a heavy sigh, "Jasper, go up to your father's study and bring me the bath brush."

"Ma Ma nooo, please not that horrible bath brush," Jasper whined.

"Now Jasper; do NOT make me repeat myself."

He gave her a look of defeat as his eyes began to pool with tears. He glanced over at his brother then did as he was instructed.

**CCC**

Jasper handed the brush over to his mother then stood back over where Emmett was.

"I'm using the brush out of kindness boys."

Jasper and Emmett looked at one another dumbfounded then back over at their mother.

"What? How?" Emmett snapped.

"Watch your tone young man. I'm using the bath brush because if I were to only use my hand or anything else not sufficient enough, your father would simply spank you again. Do you understand?"

They thought about it for a moment and they knew their mother was right. They wanted to be angry with their mother simply for being the one about to cause them a great deal of pain; but, they couldn't. They could see the look of love in her eyes and how difficult it was for her to spank them at all. Jasper wiped a few of his pre-mature tears.

"Thank you Mom."

"Yes, umm thank you Ma Ma," Emmett added.

Esme sat down on the couch, "Emmett, you're first, let's go."

Emmett panicked but a sympathetic touch on his shoulder from Jasper helped him re-focus. He took a deep breath. He walked over to his mother.

"Emmett, you know why you are getting this spanking don't you?"

"Ye yes ma'am, for losing control of my temper and punching a guy."

She gave him a nod then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. She pulled them down to his ankles. She sat back on the couch as she guided him over. The top half of his body was lying across on the couch as he was over his mother's lap. She pulled his boxer-briefs down to the middle of his thighs. She just wanted to get it over with; she picked up the bath brush and began. After only 20 smacks from the brush Emmett tried to block the evil implement. He was squirming and kicking. Esme held his wrist against the small of his back.

"Ma Ma please please just ground me!" He cried.

"Now Emmett, we all know grounding doesn't work near as well on your kids; and especially you. Just be a good boy and take your punishment."

She continued until she reached somewhere around 50. Emmett was crying pretty heavily as the impact of the brush was quite intense. She pulled up his underwear.

"Okay, I want you to stand against the wall over there. We are not through. I'm just giving you a break to catch your bearings."

As he continued to cry, he nodded towards his mother and pulled up his jeans just enough to walk over to the wall a bit easier. Esme then gestured to Jasper to take his brother's place on her lap. He quickly obeyed. She pulled his jeans down to his ankles as well and placed him over her lap. He wasn't nearly built as thick as Emmett and laid directly over his mother's lap. She bared his bottom as she tugged down his boxers to the middle of his thighs as well. She began right away with the brush. It took Jasper even less time to try and block the brush from further smacking his vulnerable bottom.

"Damn Mom!" He snapped.

She grabbed his wrist and held it in place; then smacked the top of his thighs several times with just a tad less force using the brush. This caused him to jump even further as his thighs were even more susceptible to pain.

"Watch your attitude little boy! You are already in enough trouble!"

"I'm sorry; I won't do it again!"

She picked back up where she was and as with Emmett stopped at 50. She had the boys trade places again. Emmett was back in position as Jasper cried leaning on his arm against the wall. She gave him another 100. He was doing everything in his power to not runaway. He knew if he did it would only result in a much longer and harder spanking from his father who could hold him down physically. He held a strong grip on the couch. Towards the end he was at his limit of tolerance.

"Mommy! Mommy please stop! I'm so sorry. I'll watch my temper, I promise!"

Emmett was sobbing uncontrollably. She pulled up his underwear then helped him off her lap. He kneeled in front of her on his knees as tears poured down his boyish face.

"Shhhh it's over now baby boy, its over. Now sit over there while I finish dealing with your brother, okay?"

He nodded meekly as he rose and walked over to the lounge chair. He pulled up his jeans but kept them unbuttoned in order to keep them loose. He carefully sat down onto his outer thigh and hip. Jasper was now in place with his bare bottom receiving the rest of the punishment. It was another 100 for him as well. Jasper only made it half way through before he did crawl off his mother's lap. He quickly pulled his boxers up and attempted to be as far away as he could.

"Jasper Cullen! You have until I count to five to get your little bottom back over my lap. If you don't I will have no choice but to tell your father; and you know without a doubt he will punish you for it. Is that what you want?"

"No, but Ma Ma it hurts so much!" He sniveled.

He may have once been a General in war but being put in a position where he is either over his mother or father's lap; he can't help but bring the innocent little boy within up to surface. All of the Cullen children were this way.

Esme sighed, "One…two…three….four."

Jasper quickly got back in position. He knew being spanked again by Carlisle would be so much worse.

"We are almost finished baby."

She pulled his boxers back down and continued the spanking. By time she finished his tears were soaking onto her pant leg as he was hugging her leg, clinging for any type of comfort he could find. She lifted his boxers back up then helped him off her lap. He pulled up his jeans, keeping them unbuttoned for the same reasoning as Emmett. He carefully sat right next to his mother and cuddled with her. At this point Esme gestured for Emmett to sit on the other side of her; he did. Emmett had settled down but it would take a bit of time for Jasper to join him. He cried into his mother's chest as Emmett rested his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through their hair, comforting them as best as she could.

**CCC**

Edward went over to Bella's as Rosalie, Alice, Gizelle and Riley went straight home after school. Jasper and Emmett were in the family room playing cards on the floor as they rested on their stomachs. Alice and Rosalie found them right away so they could offer their comfort and tenderness. Riley and Gizelle went up to her room. She wanted to change out of the clothes that caused so much trouble. The girls sat down on the floor.

"Where is Mom?" Rosalie asked.

"She went back to work. She had a couple of client meetings," Emmett answered.

"Was it bad? You know…"

"It was certainly no picnic," Jasper replied.

It wasn't much longer when Gizelle and Riley joined the others. She changed into long grey yoga pants and a white form fitting tank top with a black and white sports bra underneath. They too joined the others on the floor. She sat cross legged in the middle of her two brothers.

"Guys, I feel so horrible," Gizelle said with tears in her eyes, "you would have never have gotten in trouble if it wasn't for me."

"Elle, you asked if we were okay with it and we all agreed to let you wear the skirt," said Jasper, "we are the ones that lost our tempers, not you. It's okay, really."

"Truly baby sis, we just lost control. We're not upset with you."

"I still feel so awful, so guilty. Please, I need you to spank me."

Jasper and Emmett both looked at her.

"We can't do that Elle, dad would so not be okay with it," said Emmett, "besides, like I said, we're not upset with you."

"Daddy would never know and I can't take this guilt."

"I don't know," added Jasper, "I'm just not comfortable with it."

"Oh come on, Edward has done it before."

"Edward has spanked you?" Rosalie asked with surprise, "for what?"

Gizelle sighed, "it's doesn't matter for what, the point is he knew what I did was wrong but took mercy on me. He spanked me instead of sharing the news with dad."

"Sorry Elle, I just can't," said Jasper.

"Yeah, me too," Emmett followed.

She started to cry a little harder.

"Okay, fine. I guess I'll just have to give daddy a reason to spank me."

Gizelle's bottom lip stuck out due to pouting from feeling defeated. She attempted to get up and conjure up something to get herself in trouble. Both of her brothers saw how serious she was about doing it and could see how heartbroken she was over the whole situation.

"Wait," said both Jasper and Emmett in unison.

**YOU CHOOSE THE OUTCOME!**

**Deadline is **_**Tuesday, Aug 14**__**th**__** at noon (Pacific time). **_

**Should Jasper and Emmett spank Elle?**

**Should Elle get herself in trouble to the point of earning a good spanking from Carlisle?**

**Should Jasper and Emmett ask Edward to spank Elle for them and Edward agrees to it?**

**1, 2 or 3? Most votes win. Thank you for participating! LOVES! OH, and while you're voting, please review this chapter as well. THANK YOU! XOOX**


	15. SO not the plan chap 15

"**Sorry Elle, I just can't," said Jasper.**

"**Yeah, me too," Emmett followed.**

**She started to cry a little harder.**

"**Okay, fine. I guess I'll just have to give daddy a reason to spank me."**

**Gizelle's bottom lip formed into a pout. She attempted to get up and conjure up something to get herself in trouble. Both of her brothers saw how serious she was about doing it and how heartbroken she was over the whole situation. **

"**Wait," said both Jasper and Emmett in unison.**

"**So NOT the plan"**

Gizelle stopped immediately and turned to face her brothers. Jasper looked at Emmett then back over at his youngest sister.

"If you're that serious and feel that bad about it, I'll do it."

"Really? Okay, just you or both you and Emmett?"

"Just Jazz," Emmett answered, "but I'll stay while everyone else leaves."

"Em, I have to get started on a book report," Rosalie began to whine.

"I never said you had to leave the house, just leave the room."

Rosalie, Alice and Rylie stood up to leave to their own bedrooms. Rylie stopped before passing Gizelle.

"I'll be in my room waiting for whenever you need me."

"Thank you," she smiled.

He gave her a sweet kiss on her soft ruby lips then followed both Rosalie and Alice upstairs.

"Okay, stand over here in front of me," said Jasper.

Gizelle took a deep breath. She knew she deserved the spanking but still didn't feel any reason to rush over to receive it. She walked slowly then stood in front of her beautifully sculpted brother.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jasper asked.

"Please don't ask me again or I will chicken out."

Jasper gave way to a slight smile as did Emmett.

"Alright then, let's get this over with."

Jasper lowered her gray yoga pants then helped her over his lap. He then went straight for her form fitting, black colored, low rise panties and pulled them down to her mid thigh. The spanking began and Jasper did not disappoint with Gizelle's prediction to how strong he was. She began to squirm and kick. She couldn't beg him to stop or plead how sorry she was. She asked for the spanking and she had to just take it. She did however cry and she cried pretty hard. Jasper stopped after a good minute, much shorter than their father would have spanked her; but, he just couldn't bear her crying any longer. He pulled up her panties and pants then snuggled with her as she cried on his shoulder. Emmett moved and sat next to Jasper in order to hold his baby sister's hand. She began to calm down a little before the three of them heard a voice that they so deeply did not want to hear at that particular time.

"What's going on?"

"Dad!" Both Emmett and Jasper say with a gasp.

"Wh what are you doing home so early?" Emmett asked.

"It got really slow at the hospital. Don't change the subject again; what is going on here?"

The boys panicked but Gizelle attempted to stay calm. She looked at her brothers then got up and walked over in front of Carlisle, their father.

"Daddy, please don't be upset with Jazz and Em, it's all my fault."

"What happened?"

"Well, they were trying to do their homework but I was listening to my music really loud. Both Jasper and Emmett asked me to turn it down; but….but I wouldn't listen. Jasper told me again to turn my music down and then I got really mad and called him a little bitch and told him to F off."

"You did what?!"

She looked up at her father with big sad eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was in a mood all day I guess and I took it out on Jazz. Please, daddy, don't be upset with him for spanking me."

Carlisle looked at his daughter disappointedly then focused his attention back onto Jasper and Emmett.

"Why didn't one of you call me? You know the rules. Only if…"

Gizelle couldn't stand to see her brothers being reprimanded for something she begged them to do. She did something unthinkable.

"GOD DAMN! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO GIVE PEOPLE THE FUCKING THIRD DEGREE ABOUT EVERY FUCKING LITTLE THING?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE SUCH A FUCKING ASS DICTATOR?"

Gizelle felt sick to her stomach. She had never spoken to her father like that before and she never wanted to; but she had to get his focus away from her brothers and back onto her.

"What did you say to me little girl?"

"You heard me! There is nothing wrong with your hearing!" She snapped back at her father, feeling now even sicker inside.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper each just looked at her as if her body had suddenly been taking over by some crazy person. Alice and Rosalie were upstairs but still heard everything perfectly. They couldn't believe it either but they were also very proud of her. They knew exactly why she was doing the insane thing she was doing.

Carlisle's expression turned from shocked to furious.

"You two, if it happens again, you call me or your mother, no exceptions," he then looked directly at his youngest, "and you, you little girl are in really big trouble."

He took her by the arm and marched her directly up to her room. He didn't bother with a lecture; he sat down on her bed and placed her quickly over his lap. He bared her bottom in less than a second. Her bottom was still a bright pink hue from the spanking she received from Jasper. Carlisle began spanking her with a good portion of his strength behind each swat he gave. Her bottom was still stinging from the previous spanking. She began to cry instantly from the physical pain but mostly from the incredible guilt she was feeling for being so mean to her father. Carlisle spanked her for a good solid three minutes without pause. Gizelle was sobbing; tears were falling onto the floor in swarms. Once Carlisle finished he clothed her vibrant red, freshly spanked bottom. She didn't give him time to speak. Gizelle quickly wrapped her arms around her father's neck and cried heavily while speaking.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry daddy! I promise I will never, ever, ever speak to you like that again. Please forgive me!"

Her heart was heavy and her words were genuine. Carlisle had no doubt what she spoke was true. His arms wrapped around her small frame as he held her close. He knew he would just have to chalk up her outburst to a moment of crazed teenage hormones that forever loomed in each of his children from time to time.

"It's okay now baby girl. I forgive you, I do."

**CCC**

Thirty minutes later Gizelle went into Rylie's room. He stopped doing his homework the moment she walked in. She lied down on the bed and let her boyfriend scoop her in close. He just held her silently for a few moments before speaking.

"Hey, my dad called me, he wants to know if you would like to go up to our cabin this weekend with his self, me, Bella and Edward?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun."

Another few moments pass silently.

"Umm, baby?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever possessed you to speak to your dad like that?"

"I had to get his focus off of my brothers. Believe me, it was SO not that plan!"

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	16. The Long Weekend Chap 16

**Thirty minutes later Gizelle went into Rylie's room. He stopped doing his homework the moment she walked in. She lied down on the bed and let her boyfriend scoop her in close. He just held her silently for a few moments before speaking. **

"**Hey, my dad called me, he wants to know if you would like to go up to our cabin this weekend with his self, me, Bella and Edward?" **

"**Yeah, sounds like fun."**

**Another few moments pass silently.**

"**Umm, baby?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Whatever possessed you to speak to your dad like that?"**

"**I had to get his focus off of my brothers. Believe me; it was so NOT the plan!"**

**The Long Weekend!**

"Beautiful cabin Charlie," said Gizelle sweetly.

"Thank you sweetheart," he smiled back before giving further instructions, "alright there is only three bedrooms so I have the master bedroom; you boys can share one room and you girls share the other."

Bella speaks up, "Sooo no chance I could all switch roommates with Rylie?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

Charlie crossed his arms, "well go ahead and try it and SEE what happens."

Bella moved away from Edward, "ohhh noo that's okay, I have a pretty good idea now."

Gizelle laughed at her friend, "come on Bells, lets unpack."

**CCC**

The next day, Bella and Edward sat on the dock with Charlie on the lake fishing.

"This is so peaceful," said Charlie, "I wish I could start every morning like this."

"I guess so dad, if you call waking up at dawn to slaughter fish being peaceful," Bella said as she looked over at him and then smiled teasingly.

"You're a real riot Bells, a real riot," said Charlie stoically but then followed it up with a smile.

Edward chuckled at them both then gave Bella a kiss on her cheek.

**CCC**

"Soooo it looks like we have the place to ourselves," said Rylie, "oh what, oh what shall we do?" He asked with a hinting eyebrow.

"That is very tempting; but, if Edward were to find out we did anything in the cabin we would both be in huge trouble."

"Why just the cabin? Are you saying that he won't mind if we do it somewhere else?"

Gizelle giggled, "Ohhh he WOULD care no matter where. It's just that it would be worse in the cabin because he would consider it to be disrespectful to Charlie."

"Your brother is really old fashioned isn't he?"

"Ohhh yeah, Bella has complained to me more than once that he won't go past first base."

"You do realize that is my little sister you are talking about?"

"Really? Well, I'm Edward's little sister and you have done a whole lot more with me than just first base; what's the difference?"

Riley was dumbfounded for a moment before he answered.

"Well, you see the difference is I am a sexist pig and believe that only I can have sex and my little sister can't; at least not until she is like 35 and married."

Gizelle looked at him for a moment to see just how serious he was with his statement. He kept a straight face for a good thirty seconds before he burst out laughing. Gizelle soon joined him after he started. Once they settled down, the girl made her move. She kissed him suddenly and passionately. He moaned from her sweet lips and sensational tongue. Just like that, she stopped. She stood up and threw a wicked yet sensual smile his way.

"What? Wait, why did you stop?" Rylie complained.

She giggled, "Ohhh, you want more?"

"Yeeyeesss."

"Okay, then you have to catch me first," she said playfully.

She threw out a laugh and a playful scream once he stood up to take the challenge. She ran out the door with every bit of vampire speed she had. He wasn't far behind her.

**CCC**

Edward froze for a minute as he heard his sister scream. Bella noticed.

"Is every okay?" She asked with concern.

He relaxed a moment later, "yes, it's just your brother chasing my sister; but, apparently she started it," he chuckled, "she should be able to outrun him," he sighed, "unless of course she purposely slows down just enough for him to catch her; whiiiiiich, she did."

"How can you possibly know all of that?" Charlie asked.

"One of the perks about being a vampire I suppose; sonic hearing."

"Humm, maybe I should take you on a stakeout sometime," he smiled teasingly.

Bella smirked at her father's comment before she had a thought about Edwards's abilities.

"Hey, can you read their thoughts from here too?" Bella asked suddenly.

"No, they are too far away for that; but, even if they were closer, I wouldn't be able to."

"Why is that?"

"Those two always have a block up when around me. Which just makes me think they are hiding something they don't want me to know about."

"Like what?" Charlie asked in a fatherly tone.

Bella smirked, "Don't worry dad, it's nothing illegal or harmful to their health."

Edward snapped his head over to Bella, "you know what it is!?"

"Ohh damn," she sighed, "Edward, I promised Elle and Rylie that I wouldn't say anything. They confided in me. It's not a big deal."

"If it's not a big deal then why is it a secret?"

"Because babe, you kinda freak out about certain things; especially when it comes to Elle."

"I do not freak out!"

Bella and Charlie both started to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"Mmm you kinda just did," Bella pointed out with a sweet smile.

He looked at her adoring face and smiled, "Okay, maybe a little."

**CCC**

Two days later after a peaceful and relaxing get-away, Charlie and Bella dropped Edward, Gizelle and Rylie off at the Cullen's home.

"I'll call you later tonight," said Edward as he kissed Bella a sweet farewell.

"Love you," she said.

"Love you too."

With that, the two drove off. Edward watched his little sister and her boyfriend for a moment.

"Hold on you two."

They both turned around.

He sighed a heavy sigh, "look, I don't know for sure exactly how far you have taken your relationship but I have an idea.

"Edward I love your sister more than…"

He held up his hand to stop Rylie for speaking further.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you; nor am I going to tell dad. Just be careful not to get caught or he will tan both of your hides and you know it."

Gizelle smiled a big smile then ran into her big brother's arm to hug him tight.

"Thank you Edward," she said as she looked up at him with a big smile.

"You're welcome and like I said, "Please, just be careful."

The three made their way inside and up the stairs and stopped dead in their tracks. Gizell's face lit up and she ran over to their guest and gave him a huge hug. He welcomed her graciously and happily as he held her up and swung her around.

Rylie looked over at Edward, "Umm, and he would beeee?"

"That is Alec, Gizelle's Ex and long time friend."

Rylie could feel the power that Alec possessed radiate off of him. He knew he was in for a challenge. He looked from Edward and back to Gizelle and Alec.

"Damn," he thought, "damn."


	17. Chapter 17

**The three made their way inside and up the stairs and stopped dead in their tracks. Gizelle's face lit up before she ran over to their guest and gave him a huge hug. He welcomed her graciously and happily as he held her up and swung her around. **

**Rylie looked over at Edward, "Umm, and he would beeee?"**

"**That is Alec, Gizelle's Ex and long time friend."**

**Rylie could feel the power that Alec possessed radiate off of him. He knew he was in for a challenge. He looked from Edward and back to Gizelle and Alec.**

"**Damn," he thought, "damn."**

**Chapter 17**

Rylie cleared his throat in order to get his girlfriend's attention. Gizelle looked over and smiled.

"Alec, this is Rylie, my boyfriend. Rylie, this is one of my long time friends, Alec."

"So we finally meet," said Alec," Elle has told me a lot about you."

"Oh, well, can't say I heard much about you," stated Rylie with a sly smile.

"That is because," Gizelle started then paused with a sigh.

"Because what?" Rylie asked, "What are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing, it's just that, well, you tend to get a bit jealous whenever I even look in the same direction as another guy. I didn't think it would sit too well with you if you knew we spoke daily."

"Daily! You speak daily and this is the first I'm hearing of it?"

"See! That right there is WHY I haven't told you. You get super crazy jealous."

"I'm….I' am not jealous. I'm upset that you thought you had to keep your friendship with some guy from me. Why do you need to talk daily anyway?"

It was evident to everyone in the room that Rylie was jealous; but would never admit it. Edward smirked as he read his thoughts. Rylie loathed Alec for the mere fact Gizelle gave him any attention at all.

"We simply check in with one another, that's all," Gizelle answered, "it's not like we're sexting or anything."

Alec smirked joyously as he could tell how much he had gotten under Rylie's skin. Carlisle walked in with Alec's vampire creator/father, Aro.

"Gizelle, watch your manners," her father ordered.

"Sorry daddy," she said before she smiled at Aro and sped over to him and into his arms.

He hugged her back just as loving. Jane made her presence known as she stepped around Aro.

"Hey Jane," said Gizelle once she let go of Aro.

"Hello Gizelle, nice to see you again," she answered stoically.

"Wow, Jane, Alec was right," she smirked.

"Right about what?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

Gizelle didn't see the frantic wide eyed look of Alec pleading to not speak any further of the subject. Edward noticed and tuned in to his thoughts and grew and instant smile; doing his best not to laugh out loud.

"Oh nothing, just that you have changed that's all," Gizelle answered.

"Changed? Changed how?" Jane demanded.

"It's nothing. Just, you know, you seem a lot more, ummm, serious, that's all."

With that Edward couldn't contain his laughter and burst out laughing a good hardy laugh.

"Edward! The fact that you are laughing by yourself tells me only ONE thing; you have been invading other people's thoughts again. Can you tell me otherwise?" Carlisle demanded.

He stopped laughing immediately and looked over at his father.

"Dad, I'm sorry, it…I..I'm sorry."

"Go up to your room Edward; one hour. No TV, no music, no reading, nothing but sitting up there and thinking about why it's wrong to invade others thoughts."

"Daaaad," he whined.

"IF you prefer I _could_ send you up to your room with a _VERY_ warm bottom," said Carlisle with the utmost serious expression.

That was all that needed to be said. Edward sped up to his room without another word. Once Aro watched Edward vanish from the room he turned his attention to his own son.

"Alec, I want to know what it was you told Elle about Jane that made Edward laugh."

"Uncle Aro," Gizelle tried, "please don't be upset with Alec. I shouldn't have said anything at all. I'm the one you should be upset with."

"It's okay Elle," Alec interrupted, "I'm the one at fault here."

Alec turned to his father, "I may have mentioned that in the past decade Jane had grown a stick," he paused in order to think of a less vulgar way of expressing the action, "and it's very evident that it's in her, ummm, backside."

Jane started to become infuriated.

"Jane, DON'T even THINK of using your power on your brother; you know better than that."

"But he.."

Aro put up his hand and stopped his daughter in mid-sentence.

"I will handle it," he said to Jane before he turned to Alec, "what have I told you before about making fun of your sister? Especially, behind her back."

"You said a strong family never puts another down."

"That is correct; and right now you are the weakest link," he said before he turned to look at Carlisle, "is there somewhere Alec and I could go for a small chat?"

Alec gulped and took a step backward. Rylie just so happened to have placed his self directly behind him. Alec was forced to stop.

"Yes, you can use my study. It's upstairs and third room on the right."

"Thank you," Aro answered as he grabbed hold of Alec's upper arm and walked him up to their destination.

Carlisle turned to his daughter, "Gizelle, do you have something you want to say to Jane?"

She looked at him as if to say not really. He looked at her as if to say you better or you will join Alec.

She let out a small sigh, "I'm sorry Jane. I shouldn't have said anything at all. It was very rude of me."

Jane nodded as if to simply acknowledge to what Gizelle had said. Rylie was gleefully happy that Alec had gotten in trouble. He did his best to hide his grin which he displayed from ear to ear. Gizelle gave Jane a small smile and attempted to change the subject.

"Soooo Jane, how long are the three of you staying?" She asked.

"Only about," Jane paused once the sound of Alec being spanked had begun. She sighed, "Only about a week; Alec asked to stay here to visit while I and my father look for a potential new guard to join our coven."

"Any leads?" Carlisle asked.

"One or two," she answered simply.

**CDCD**

Alec walked behind his father with red puffy eyes due to his vigorous crying caused by his father's strong hand.

"I apologize Carlisle; I will understand if you have changed your mind about taking on another teenager for a few days," said Aro.

"No, it's fine. Someone at some point getting in trouble is nothing new in this house," he smirked.

Aro nodded and returned his dear friends smile, "alright then," he said as he continued, "Alec, you better be on your best behavior. If I find out you misbehaved in ANY way, I will punish you again once I get back."

Alec let out a slight hiccup with a sniffle, "what do you mean again?"

"Meaning, Carlisle, as always, has my permission to punish you if needed; understand?"

The expression displayed on Aro's face told Alec it was not one to question; and the fiery sting radiating off of his bottom was evidence.

"Yes sir," Alec replied.

**CDCD**

Rylie wasn't thrilled about Alec staying; but, if he was then Rylie would simply have to make sure to get him in trouble once, twice, maybe three times. He would have to think of a plan that wouldn't cause him to join in being in trouble. He certainly had some thinking to do, Rylie thought to hisself.

**CHECK OUT carlisles_daughter/set?id=82340663 if you want to have an idea of how I visualize Gizelle. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**


	18. HOUSE GUEST Chap 18

"**Alec, you better be on your best behavior. If I find out you misbehaved in ANY way, I will punish you again once I get back."**

**Alec let out a slight hiccup with a sniffle, "what do you mean again?"**

"**Meaning, Carlisle, as always, has my permission to punish you if needed; understand?"**

**The expression displayed on Aro's face told Alec it was not one to question; and the fiery sting radiating off of his bottom was evidence.**

"**Yes sir," Alec replied.**

**CDCD**

**Rylie wasn't thrilled about Alec staying; but, if he was then Rylie would simply have to make sure to get him in trouble once, twice, maybe three times. He would have to think of a plan that wouldn't cause him to join in being in trouble. He certainly had some thinking to do, Rylie thought to hisself.**

**THE HOUSE GUEST**

Four days had gone by and no matter how many times Rylie tried to get Alec in trouble, it failed. He finally gave up and just counted the hours until Aro came back to take Alec home.

"I'm so bored," Alec texted Gizelle, "please skip the rest of your classes and hang out with me."

"I don't know, my daddy is a stickler on keeping up appearances and well, of course, behaving."

"Come on, it's nothing horrible. I'm only in town for another two days at the most. Rylie is always around. I just want some one on one time with you."

"You know we can't do anything right? I'm totally loyal to Ry."

"I know, honest, I just want to have some fun without constantly getting the look of death from your boyfriend."

"What about a car? Edward drove me and Ry this morning."

"You and I can run to the end of the state and back faster than any car, train or plane."

"Alright fine, meet me in the woods behind my school in twenty minutes."

"Great, see you shortly."

Alec made his way to see Gizelle. On his way he stopped in a liquor store and compelled the cashier to sell him a bottle of whiskey.

_**I'm sorry that this is so short. I'm honestly thinking about bringing this story to an end. I may continue it depending on how many readers really want me to. IF you do, please make sure to let me know. **_

_**Thank you XOXO**_


End file.
